This is my vice
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: We all have vices, we're all sinners. But what if you were cursed to become a sinner? What if you weren't supposed to ever be this way, but because you were so strong, you were cursed to be a walking demon? Jenny, Risley, Minerva, Midnight, Gajeel, Juvia and Sting have been cursed to become the strongest seven and they want their lives back, so they'll war for their lives back.
1. This is our curse

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So what's up you guys? I hope you're all well because I'm kinda not 0_O It's been an awkward time so you know, I brought out this! I have a prequel to this story called **MY SIN **and it's only seven chapters long, but if you read that, you will understand what this story will be about basically :D

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**This is my vice**

**Chapter one**

They all looked among each other as they had finished introducing themselves. Then they looked around. Impatience was growing within them and Jenny stood up. "So what now?! Aren't we supposed to meet the person who cursed us?" Nothing. She growled as she sat down, feeling so angry. There was suddenly a white light that flashed in the middle of the circle that they had formed. They covered their eyes, and soon enough, there was a woman standing there in white.

They gaped at her in surprise and she smiled warmly at them. Sting choked. "Wait, you're the woman who cursed us?" She nodded her head and they gave her a weary look. "Yes, but I'm here to free you from the curse. I'm sorry I imposed such curses upon you, but the thing is, it's not so easy to also reverse so you need to all cooperate with me and with each other. Do you think you can do that? Especially you Sting. Because of the sin I imposed on you, you need to be able to get over your pride. Think you can do that?"

They all stared at him and he glared at them all for staring. He looked down at the ground in defeat. "I'll try my best." They all pitied him. They pitied each other. Gajeel then grew a little angry. "Wait, so explain to us why we're cursed!" They all nodded at her and she sighed.

"As you all know, Zeref is a very powerful dark mage, that is basic knowledge. But these sins, he wanted to be able to use it to make the ultimate creation. Fairy Tail have battled against Lullaby, and a great mage sacrificed her life to seal Deliora in her ice. All these creations could have easily killed everyone, but Zeref didn't want to stop there. He grew these sins using the most prideful person, the most lustful, greediest and so on so forth. Those people didn't know they were being used and Zeref nurtured the evil within them.

"I had to stop it from happening, but I was too slow. He had already created the creation, but the only thing I could do was to break down the sins once again and find seven mages that were strong enough to bare these curses. If they were all together, they would regroup as one again and finish the job that Zeref had set for it. Over the years, I hid them in various people, but as soon as Zeref got a lead on who they might be, he went after them and I had to hide the sins yet again by cursing another seven. Finally, after around 400 years, it would seem like Zeref went into hiding which brings me to you guys."

She looked at every single one of them and they were in shock. She continued. "But...You're actually all very strong mages. The very old people know of this rumour, that there are always seven mages that will be stronger than the ten wizard saints themselves, but it never came to pass. But you...You guys could make that so called rumour come to life! You all have the power to actually defeat the sins for good this time. I mean, sure everyone will have these sins, but they will be toned down and Zeref won't be able to re-build his creation! So what do you say?"

They all looked at one another before one of them stood up. "You can count us in. Well Juvia's in." They all stood up and nodded their heads. The woman let a lone tear fall down her face before she turned her back on them, not wanting them to see her tears. "Thank you all so much. You all have the next month to train as hard as you possibly can. Then we have to go and find Zeref." Risley's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Wait, I'm sorry but did I hear you right? We're going to _find _Zeref?! I'm not sure I can do this! I'm too weak, pick someone else!"

Minerva turned her annoyed eyes towards her. "Look, as much as anyone would want to replace you, we were the ones who were cursed, not anyone else! Obviously you must have some hidden strength that you need to let loose if you were able to harbour a sin within you! So stop your crying and suck it up!" Risley gasped at Minerva and the woman then gave her a soft look. "None of us wanted this. But if we can do something to get rid of it, then you heard what the woman said, we have to work together." Minerva then realised that she had just been nice and turned away from everyone else.

Risley wiped her tears and everyone was surprised that Minerva was suddenly so kind. They all nodded at her words before they turned to the woman in white. "I've now unlocked your powers that concern your sins. You also now bare your marks. Jenny, the sin of lust. Your mark is on your upper sternum. You shall use both battle transformation magic as you are now, and you shall be the ultimate spear. You can turn lies into the truth and cause chaos in people's minds." A mark appeared where the woman said it would and Jenny almost jumped out of her skin. Her nails grew and they became sharp.

"The ultimate spear? Seems okay with me..." She slashed her fingers about and almost stabbed Risley and Sting. "FUCK! Watch where you swing that!" She gave them a sheepish look before apologizing. "How do I get my nails back to size?"

"Just think. Use your will." Jenny shrugged and thought about her nails going back to normal size, and they did. "Cool..."

The woman then told Risley to step forward. "I'm sorry that you have a sin that makes your ridiculed by other people, but it's a sin nonetheless. Gluttony, your mark will be on your tongue. Your saliva will become terribly acidic. It sounds horrible, but you can eat anyone." Risley's eyes opened wide and Juvia had to keep her from fainting. "But, when you eat your enemies, or a part of them, you have some of their powers. Their magic becomes yours for a short while, so then you'll be on the same level with them. You will have a heightened sense of smell. Also, you gravity magic can aid you, but you find that out for yourself. You will become Gluttony, the Voracious."

She stuck out her tongue and saw that there was indeed a mark on her tongue. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them. "I'll do my best with whatever we have to do." Gajeel being Gajeel patted her head like he did to Levy and Risley smiled, still being a little put out by her sin.

"Minerva." Minerva stood up straight, waiting for her sin to be mentioned. "Your mark shall be on the back of your left hand. Your body will become as hard as diamond, giving you the name, 'the ultimate shield.' I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but with the shield and your own standard magic, that's quite a combo." Minerva took off her glove simply and looked at the back to see her own mark there as well.

"So do I just will my shield like Jenny wills her nails?" The woman shook her head. "No, not at all. You have the ability to shift all the carbons in your body. For someone to be able to do that, they have to be very focused and smart. I'm not saying that anyone here isn't smart, but your intelligence is nothing to be messed with, therefore you can do it." Minerva nodded her head, a small smile appeared on her lips. She had never been praised so much in her life before. Sure people knew of her strength, but it still felt nice to be recognised.

"Midnight." His eyes snapped open as he looked at the woman. He knew his turn was coming. "Your mark will be on your left shoulder. As lazy as you are, you will have strength like no other, speed like no other and your stamina will be very high, even if you do sleep a lot. You will be 'sloth the indolent'. That is all." Midnight sighed happily. That was it for him. He just felt so...tired...

"Gajeel. Your mark will be in your left eye. With your iron dragon slayer magic and you can change your arm into an iron sword, your swordsmanship has increased, making you a master at handling as many swords as you want, you have become more agile, you have more speed and your iron makes you have more strength. Your eye can see all things, you know, like Hades demon eye and that other person's heaven's eye. You will be known as 'the ultimate eye'. You wrath obviously fuels you even more, liked the others."

Gajeel nodded his head, his arms crossed. He heard Juvia gasp. "Gajeel-kun's mark really is in his eye!" Jenny gave him a mirror and his eyes bulged. "Hey, woman, I can hide this right? You know, will it away for a while?" She shook her head and he swore quietly.

"Juvia. You are able to shape shift, imitate people's voices, their magic and you have assassination prowess. Your mark will be on your left thigh. You have the ability to manipulate other people around you and also, to enhance your water magic, you can now control every bit of water, in everything. You are 'envy the jealous'."

"Why does Juvia's mark have to be on her thigh? That's where her Fairy Tail mark is! Ugh. Our sins...they really make us sound like bad people. It's like Phantom all over again." Her eyes dropped to the floor and she willed herself not to cry. Those were bad days that she really doesn't want to remember, and her curse was bringing it all out again. The rest didn't know how to comfort her. Even the woman looked sad.

"Finally, Sting. Just like your friend erm...Rogue? You are able to control shadows, you can absorb other people's skills, like Risley can. You can also do many things that the others can do, but using the shadows, like your shadows can pierce through people like Jenny, you can possess people like Juvia. Only, you have a weaker version of all of them. Understood?"

Sting nodded his head, pride started to seeping. He was basically the strongest. His sin was starting to well up within him and it was like the others could sense it.

"Sting-san! Please calm down! We're all in this together! Don't act like you can do this on your own!" Juvia's words didn't get through as Sting could feel his inner madness starting to show through. The woman was surprised as she gritted her teeth and chanted something under her breath before she aimed it at him and he fell backwards, looking calm.

"What was that? Man I hate our curse." Juvia and Gajeel pulled him up. "That was a spell that I made in order to control your sins. The sin is obviously evil at its purest, therefore this spell makes you release your sin at your will, but you have your conscience so you can't go wild with the power. What I used just now was to nullify it and bring Sting back to his sanity completely. When you go into battle, you will have to unleash the evil side, I'm afraid."

Gajeel laughed his usual laugh. "That's fine, as long as we can get rid of this curse, I guess It's fine." The woman smiled and Midnight piped up through his sleepy voice. "Wait, all this time, we never asked for your name." They all blinked before it dawned on them that they hadn't.

"My name is Virtue."

Minerva snorted. "Of course it is. You're the good one called Virtue, and we're the bad ones with vices. Very fitting if I don't say so myself." They felt someone else's sin go off, and this time it was Juvia's. She stood there, her eyes almost turning green with jealousy. She envied that Virtue was able to be free from the curse and they weren't. "Shit, ameonna!" That seemed to bring Juvia back as she grabbed her head and shook herself out of the trance.

"Juvia's head hurts. Her sin...took over didn't it?" They all nodded and Virtue was surprised. "But for you to be able to overcome it like that...That was incredible! This doesn't mean that you're out of the clear though. Your sin could be just as bad. All your sins are bad. Now, I have to soon head out. I have a friend of mine who is willing to house you all while you train."

"House us? Why would we...? Wait, so we have to live with each other, away from our respective guilds?! I don't think I can..." Midnight shrugged his shoulders tiredly at Risley. "Well I don't know how the people in prison will take it, but I'm glad to be outta there. I'm free at long last."

"You guys need to be able to work together. The fact that you can all sense when one is going off the rails is a good start. I think you guys living with one another is a good idea. So yes, no arguments please. You will all live with one another." Juvia shrugged, not minding as much, while Minerva, Gajeel and Sting were all grumbling. "Ameonna, I thought you would have been missing that bastard stripper."

Juvia flashed him a look before sighing deeply. "Juvia would have been angry that she's had to leave...but this curse is very important to all of us and Juvia can't let anything get in the way. Besides, Gray-san doesn't even acknowledge Juvia, only when Lyon-san is around..." So Gray-sama had now turned into Gray-san?

"Okay then. It's night time now, and by the time you leave here, it will be easier for you guys to grab all your things. Everyone that lives around you is now under a deep sleep spell because of me. Good luck..." Then with another flash of light that blinded them, Virtue was gone and she left them all there to look at one another.

"You heard her, let's go!" They all jumped at Minerva's sharp tone, except from Midnight who was asleep on his flying carpet that was flying after them. They all followed her out of the building before they parted ways. "Erm...how are we even going to meet up?" They all pondered Risley's question and Juvia put her hand to her forehead. "Wait...Our marks are at its strongest when we're all near each other right? Juvia thinks that if we get closer to one another, we'll all meet up." They all nodded before going their separate ways.

* * *

No one had noticed it at first, but after about a week, it was finally time to say something. "Where's Gajeel and Juvia? They haven't been here in a week and they haven't gone on any jobs. Master, did you send them on a special job or something?" Makarov shook his head at the bar tender and Mira frowned deeply. Where could they be?

Suddenly, Levy and Laki burst in and everyone was looking at them. "Guys! Juvia's packed all her things and she's not there anymore!" Everyone started fretting. Where had Juvia gone? Then Levy also added, "Gajeel's gone too." Everyone looked at one another, asking if they knew anything of it before Makarov shouted.

"The only thing is, we have to be calm about this. We can't go rushing into things okay? Natsu, Wendy and Laxus, we need your noses to see if you can sniff them out." Before he could finish, Sabertooth were at the door and Rogue was looking about until he saw Natsu. "Natsu-san! You haven't seen Sting or Minerva have you? It's like their scent disappeared without a trace!" Now this was getting ridiculous. Erza stepped forward towards them.

"Wait, so Sting and Minerva are missing too? We can't find Gajeel or Juvia!" Rogue looked around. "Gajeel is missing too?" They all nodded. Laxus then spoke up. "You said that their scent disappeared without a trace right? Gramps, that means that Juvia and Gajeel's scent are gone too." The old man was in distress. Were mages suddenly being taken away?

Then someone else appeared. It was Kagura and she stopped right near Erza, surprised that Sabertooth were also at Fairy Tail. "Kagura, what are you doing here?" The woman bowed her head slightly, still a little stoic. "I was just looking for Risley and stopped by to wonder if anyone can help me. I heard that dragon slayers have a good sense of smell and wanted to 'borrow' one for my search."

Erza gasped and so did others. Kagura looked a little worried. Had she said something wrong? "Risley is missing too? Well Gajeel, Juvia, Sting and Minerva have gone missing too!" Kagura frowned. Something was way off. It wasn't like the mages had anything in common anyway. If Minerva was missing, then the opponent must have been very strong, and the guilds would have to link up to look their guildmates.

"Do you think this is a dark guild's doing? Maybe...maybe they want to get at us for something and they're just taking our mages?" Rufus thought about it. "Taking our Lady would have been a brave thing to do. For them to succeed must make them worthy opponents. Minerva and Sting are strong, I wonder who would do such a thing."

"There's only one thing we can do. We have to talk with the magic council to let us go and look for our nakama's!" They nodded at Makarov's words before Doranbolt came running into the guild. "Master Makarov! I'm sorry to disturb...whatever is going on here, but do you think you could get a small team of your best people please? It would seem like Midnight is missing. No one even saw him leave his cell!"

Lucy frowned. "How can all of these people suddenly go missing? Is there someone really kidnapping other mages? Midnight is in prison! Maybe it is a dark guild after all and they both had something they wanted and they're using other mages?" All they knew was that it all didn't make sense. It was a random group of mages, and who knew if there was someone else missing.

~x~

"Man I'm beat! I just want to eat and eat and eat!" It had been a week since they were living together, away from other civilisation as they focused on their training. Minerva had learned not to make snide remarks about Risley's weight, and it had gotten to the point where she never even thought of things to say in her mind about the chubby woman. Instead, she hummed in agreement as they headed to the dining room.

They found that they worked better together. Greed and gluttony were basically the same thing, but they had greed towards different things. Gluttony just wanted to eat and be greedy with food, while greed wanted everything, from fame, to money, sometimes even food. They both fought over food a lot, whether Minerva wanted it or not. It ran through their veins.

Other than that, they were the first pair to work together better and they showed that they could be very strong when given the chance. They were each other's strong points at weak points. If Minerva wasn't able to shift the carbon in her body quick enough, then Risley was quick enough to at least devour whatever was heading her way.

They both got down to the dining room and saw that it was only Jenny, Gajeel and Midnight eating. Minerva frowned as she took her seat. "No Sting or Juvia? Not even Virtue's friend?" The man who was housing them was yet to tell them his name. They had asked, but he ignored them every time. So for the past week, it was just 'Virtue's friend' to them. Gajeel shook his head and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Juvia flipped her switch while training by herself and Sting was the closest person nearby. He called Virtue's friend and they've been trying to get her to snap out of it for ages. Why do you think our marks have been going haywire?" Minerva sighed in annoyance and Risley blushed, having not noticed. Now that she thought about it, her tongue was throbbing slightly.

Virtue's friend finally came down and everyone looked up at him with hope in their eyes. "Well?" Gajeel was impatient to find out about his friend. "Is she fucking okay now or not?" The man nodded as he dished out the food on the table. "Yeah, she's fine now, she said she wanted to be alone. I think Sting will be down soon enough though."

Silence thundered through the room as they silently ate. It was like a group of misfits being forced to live together and put all their differences aside. The only thing was, it was _working._They were nicer to each other now, they all understood each other's pain, even if they didn't speak of their past. They all just connected more than they thought they would have, and they all found each other caring more for one another.

Sting came down the stairs and dumped himself in his seat, grabbing some food. Minerva's eyes flashed as she tried to calm down. Virtue's friend was watching her, waiting for something to happen, but it never came. Instead, she was now eyeing gluttony's separate pile of food and she felt like she needed it. She gulped sharply, willing herself not to succumb to the temptation of the greed that was pounding in her head.

"DAMMIT, I NEED THAT FOOD!" They all stared at Minerva in surprise and Midnight's slumped figure snapped upright as he had almost fallen asleep again. Minerva looked at them all with a sharp look. "Sorry...I...er...got greedy." Jenny rolled her eyes. "No shit."

"Shut it blondy."

"Make me hag!"

"For calling me a hag, maybe I will!" They both stood up in anger, Jenny's nails like spears and Minerva's hand had now shifted the carbon. Sting sighed at them and Virtue's friend stepped between the two women's argument. "Come on now, calm down. Minerva try not to stare at Risley's food and Jenny, don't provoke her." They both sat down with a huff and Jenny flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and fixed her clothes. Minerva looked away, disgusted that Jenny's sin was something like that where she showed off a good portion of her body.

"So, what made Juvia flip?" Risley was desperate to make the atmosphere less tense and she might have actually done a good job because soon enough, they were discussing it. "She was over thinking about something, which she wouldn't say and it obviously made her get envious. I was pretty sure she was out to kill us all." Sting ruffled his blonde hair while eating.

Suddenly, they saw Juvia come down and she sighed. "Juvia is sorry guys..." She took the last seat which was next to Sting and people were beginning to wonder if they liked each other or something as they did hang out quite a lot. "So how is your first week here guys?" They looked up at the man and scowled at him together. "Just because I haven't told you my name, doesn't mean you get all angry at me!" He was so childish sometimes.

"I guess it's been great. I mean, I miss my guild obviously, but it's good relating to people who bear the seven deadly sin curse just like I do. I never thought that anyone would understand if I told them about it over at Blue Pegasus." They all nodded at Jenny's words. She was right. They never thought they would meet each other to discuss about something like this, talk less of now living together.

"So you enjoy it here then? Okay then, what about your training? Is it coming along yet?" Gajeel thumped the table in anger. "What the fuck have you done to my training room? Are you actually trying to kill me in there? It's a maze and nothing makes a sound so I can't even hear anything, even with my sensitive hearing!" Sting said the same thing about his. The man shrugged while eating his rice and chicken curry.

"What, did you think it was going to be easy? If you haven't yet got the memo, let me tell you. You have a month. A MONTH! Before you meet who you ask? Before you meet Zeref! You think I was going to make a kiddy playground for you as a training room? If so, then you guys are highly mistaken. Zeref is probably the most powerful mage and those curses within you are because of him. Those curses will heed to their master if you're not strong enough to overcome it and show him that he can't use you for his creation.

"Your training rooms are programmed to your sin type and how you need to work better at your skills. It will test you mentally, physically and psychologically! The faster you learn that, the better it will be for you when the time comes. You don't think Zeref is getting his own private army ready for this? Well he is. So far, I can happily say that I'm happy for Risley and Minerva. They have noticed one another's weaknesses and helped each other out. I'm not saying that you all need a partner, but you guys need to assess one another too. Midnight, I know you're sloth, but you have to do something sometime!"

The tired mage nodded which a glazed look in his eyes. Gajeel punched the back of his head and he suddenly looked alive, and very angry. "Do that again and I'll mangle you, you bastard!" That was probably the most that Midnight had ever said ever since they had arrived there and Gajeel jumped, not expecting it.

"Hurry up and finish eating you guys, it's lights out in one hour!"

~x~

"Do you think your guild misses you?" Jenny was sharing a room with Juvia seeing as her and Minerva didn't get along. She flicked through a magazine lightly, wearing very revealing nightwear. Juvia shrugged as she sat on the window sill, enjoying the night's breeze and looking at the moon and stars. "Juvia doesn't know. Who knows, maybe they haven't noticed. The reason why Juvia flipped today was because that's what she was thinking about. Juvia was thinking about the girls of Fairy Tail and they're all loved by someone, except from Juvia. Juvia loved Gray-san but he never loved Juvia. Juvia was just envious that everyone was noticed when Juvia wasn't. Juvia knows that Jenny will be missed though.

Jenny smirked a little. "Yeah, I will be won't I? But as usual, it will be only for my beauty. I want something more than that! I want to be liked for my personality, have a steady relationship with just one guy that I would see my future with! Get me?" Juvia nodded, understanding fully well. "Besides, you're beautiful too! Just don't hide it, okay? Your envy seems pointless when it comes to beauty when you're beautiful too." Juvia looked up at Jenny in surprise, trying to see her eyes whether they were full of lies, or amusement. They were sincere.

"Thank you, Jenny."

"Besides, I see romance in your future!" Juvia's head snapped up at her while Jenny giggled. "With who? Juvia demands to know!" Jenny tapped her chin and then shook her head.

"Nope. You're smart, figure it out yourself!" Juvia stuck her tongue out at her childishly and Jenny laughed. "Go to sleep Juvia, we have a lot of training to get through tomorrow." They both said their goodnights and turned out the lights before sleeping off.

**With Minerva and Risley **

Minerva lay in her bed as she thought of the guild that she left behind. It used to be power that went to her head and it still is, but ever since the time of the dragons, she had learnt that friendship was just as important. It was your friends that made you strong.

"Thinking about your guild?" Minerva turned her head to see her roommate staring at her from the other side of the room as she lay in her own bed. Minerva nodded her head and stared up at the ceiling again.

"I wonder how my father is fairing. I never cared for that man and sometimes, it makes me sad that I never did." She sighed deeply before turning her head again to smile.

"But hey, I see you guys as my family. Surprisingly, I see you as my insecure baby sister." Risley pouted in shock. Was this really Minerva? Maybe this whole experience was changing her. "I am no baby."

Minerva laughed and then so did Risley. Then they went silent for awhile until Riley said, "And Midnight is your husband, right?" She got a face full of pillow and she saw that Minerva was blushing heavily. "Y-you shut your mouth!" Risley laughed again and Minerva groaned.

"You won't tell anyone right? ESPECIALLY Jenny, she won't ever let me live it down!" Risley nodded her head. "Your secret is safe with me...Onee-chan..." They both looked at one another with a smile before they decided to call it a night.

* * *

So how do you think it was? I hope you liked it! Did you think it was too short? Too long? Actually, I won't make it shorter, I wouldn't like it lol :D But seriously guys, was it okay? Hope so!

I'm fully aware that I'm slacking on updates on my other stories, but as I said before, I went through a depression and this was the only thing I could think of and breathe and write! That's why I think this is my best piece...Because it helped me get out of a dark time!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	2. Luxuria-Lust

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So what's up guys? How is everyone? I've gotten some positive feedback from this, even if it's only been 3 reviews, that's still cool!

**Guest one: **Yes, Midnight and Minerva hehehehe. It came into my mind and I just had to write it down!

**Guest two: **SHHHHHHHHHH! NO TALKING OF PAIRINGS THAT ARE MEANT TO BE A SECRET AND WILL ACTUALLY HAPPEN!

Well that's basically it lol. Yes, I know I've already updated this and it's a shock, but I love this story!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**This is my vice**

**Chapter two**

**Jenny's POV**

I remember my thoughts when we were told we had to be housed together. I was straight up ready to say, 'no'. Now I'm glad I didn't, not like I would have had a choice anyway. I learnt that the more you were around people who unconsciously fed your sin, the more you indulged in it. Blue Pegasus was definitely the place to create havoc when your sin was lust. Many men lusted after me, especially the trimens. Hibiki and his dashing good looks always got me going. Doesn't help that I'm a model at the same time.

I sighed as I heard Juvia snoring softly. How did this even come about again? I don't even know anymore. I really did want a steady relationship. I mean, I wouldn't mind Hibiki, but I think he's too much of a womanizer to even do so with me. Besides, my sin makes me go after many other men. It would never work out.

I never even got a good nights sleep, maybe only three hours or so, because I felt like crap in the morning. Juvia woke up groggily, but not as groggy as me. I used the bathroom after her, hoping to laze around in bed for a good half an hour or so before it was my turn. It would take maybe one to two hours for me to be done? Maybe.

"Come _on _Jenny, we're going to be late for breakfast!" I still hadn't managed to put my top on yet so I quickly stuffed it over my styled hair and walked out. "Aww, Juvia you didn't have to wait for me! You could have just gone!" No one had ever been this nice to me. I mean, sure everyone was a kiss up and asked for autograph, wished they were me or had nosebleeds from just looking at me. Mainly men.

She shrugged and grinned at me as we made our way through the house and down to the dining room. "No, Juvia wanted to wait for Jenny. Jenny is a friend of Juvia's." I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes in case my mascara started running. It would seem like I have to use waterproof mascara more now if all these nice thing were going to keep on happening. We walked through to where everyone was. Seems like we were the last ones there then. We smiled at everyone before we sat down.

"Gajeel, do you actually eat anything other than metal? Like you know, food?" It was just weird to see him eating knives and forks all day long and I wondered how Virtue's friend was taking it. He must be annoyed. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, gulping it down and I winced. Come on! The knives should be stabbing his throat! Juvia was the only one used to such a sight and even Sting seemed a little put out by it.

"Anyway, Gajeel I plan on training with you today." Everyone looked up at me as I was examining my nails on my right hand while eating using my left. I paused to see their eyes on me. Annoyed, I quickly said, "What?" Minerva shrugged her shoulders, dark eyes looking me over as though I were a bug. "You usually slack on your training. You do hardly anything, but obviously not in comparison to Midnight, who has done nothing." I saw her blush when Midnight looked up at her with his dull red eyes and I smirked.

"Yeah well, after what Virtue's friend said last night, I guess I should start taking it seriously." The dragon slayer stopped eating, his eyes regarding me under a heavy gaze. I just gave him a bright seductive smile, not being able to help myself. It was something I did. If a guy was staring too long, I decided to make him uncomfortable with my sin.

"Explain to me why you want to train with me?" I nodded my head, feeling glad that I was able to explain. At least he hadn't said no or called me too weak. No wait, that was most probably Sting, with his sin being pride.

"Simple, you're a master at the sword and I'm the supposed ultimate spear. My aim for piercing is terrible and I'm not very fast at dodging. So far, I've gathered that I would need your help in majority of these areas. Can you help me?" He gave me his toothy grin which was really scary because dragon slayers have longer canines than anyone. He looked more like a red eyed devil if anything. Especially because his mark was in his left eye, making him look like something out of a horror film.

"Are you sure you want to work with me? You know fully well that I'm wrath, also meaning I have no patience for anyone, fellow sin mate or _not. _I will work you to the bone, and even when your clothes are tattered, you will carry on training." Sting and Midnight snickered between themselves, Risley looked at her food disgustingly wondering whether she should keep on stuffing her face, or push it away because of the mental image. Minerva sighed and Juvia glared at her friend's open pervertedness.

I gulped. "Yes, I completely and totally understand. I just want to get stronger." I have a feeling that I was really going to regret asking him for help. I sighed and shoved my breakfast into my mouth, chewing really slowly. It seemed like I was the only one who still hadn't settled in well enough. The only person I could freely talk to was Juvia.

"Hello you little sinners!" We groaned and glared up at Virtue's friend and he smiled at us while sitting in his seat. "Now, I'm not sure if Virtue told you, but you all have to tell us your back story!" I almost spat out my food because usually, it was always Lust that was a sin to be mentioned first. "Why the _fuck _would we want to do that?" I could tell that Gajeel was really angry. Virtue's friend blinked at us innocently.

"Isn't it obvious? To get to know each other better obviously!" Minerva grabbed a piece of bread from Risley's plate and threw it at the man's face in anger. "We all get along just fine thank you very much! There should be some things that are kept as secrets." Usually, when he said something and we argued against it, we would eventually back down and go along with it. Not this time. He could clearly see all the rage that was burning in our eyes and even Midnight looked like he didn't want to say anything about his past. The man sighed and pouted! A grown man POUTING!

"Fine, I guess you're all so touchy. Teens of today." He rolled his eyes and Minerva threw a bigger piece of bread at him and Juvia and Risley laughed openly. I pushed away my hardly touched food before getting up. "Well if anyone needs me, I'll be warming up." I didn't know why I was suddenly so determined to start training so hard. Risley eyed my food hungrily. "Erm, can I have that please?" I nodded and passed it towards her, only to have her hand slapped by Minerva.

"Hey hey! I want that! GIMME!" Risley's eyes came alive as they both started stuffing their mouths, trying to see who could eat the most. The sight made me sick and I walked off, but not after my mark was throbbing on my chest. I sighed in frustration and my nails grew and turned into the spears. I quickly swiped my food and cut it all up so that there was basically nothing left. Okay, so maybe it wasn't finely done, but it was cut up all the same. They glared up at me and I smiled while Gajeel shook his head in disappointment.

"Wow, you really do need some practice. Nothing I can't fix. Let's go." I blinked, not expecting him to come so quickly. "Erm, you had a big breakfast, are you sure you don't want to wait for it to digest?" I didn't want to be beaten up so early in the morning in all reality. He grinned scarily again. "Did you not just see my diet?" He was right. He only ate metal and that went towards his magic.

"Let's...go..." It took all of my inner strength to not cry at how I would most probably be killed.

~x~

Gajeel had cut off my nails many times. I don't know exactly how he did it, but he did. "I thought these nails were supposed to be ULTIMATE SPEARS?!" He snorted in amusement, red eye and mark flashing over at me as I could see the laughter than was held within those orbs. "I'm surprised that that's the first thing you yell. I thought it would have been 'I broke a nail!'" I gave him a sarcastic smile before trying to sort out my hair and wipe away my sweat. I was battered and bruised and all I wanted to do was soak in a hot bath.

"How long have we been training for?"

"Five minutes." My jaw dropped. "WHAT?! IS THAT IT?!" He started laughing and shook his head while I was trying to contain my anger against him. "No, we've been training for the past 4 hours. I think you've got the sensing thing down, your agility is actually perfect, but you could use a lot more speed to help you out. I also realised that every time you mess up and I hit you, your will dies down a little, meaning I'm able to cut through your spear. You have to have more faith in yourself and stop putting yourself and your powers and magic down."

I stared up at him in surprise. Then I looked down, as though I was ashamed of myself. "Am I so easy to read?" He shook his head, sitting down on the floor and I sat down next to him. Then how was he able to read so much into me?

"I know of this girl, back in Fairy Tail. I like her alot and don't make fun of me!" I nodded with a smile lingering on my face for a while. Gajeel was capable of liking a girl?! Ooooh! "Anyway, when we were going for the S-class mage trials, she was chosen and surprisingly enough, I wasn't. I was actually ready to destroy the whole guild in anger, but I didn't...ANYWAY! She put herself down when she was actually really strong. I was her partner for the trials and I saw that she actually was capable of a lot. I think that you both have that same feebleness."

"I am NOT feeble!" He looked down at me as though to stare me out and I tried to look him straight in the eyes, but I just couldn't. "Your sin makes you feeble, doesn't it?" My head snapped up in a hurry to look at him. "I can tell. You love what you do and flaunt your body and shit, but among us all here, you're the least sin that is shown. You're so desperate to get rid of this sin aren't you? You want to stand down, away from the limelight."

I sighed weakly and nodded my head. I just don't understand how someone like _Gajeel _was able to understand something like this. "Seeing as you're trying so hard, that means you just shouldn't give up. We're close to achieving what we want, which is to be rid of our curses. Set your mind on that and I swear you'll be strong." I smiled at him, ruffling my blonde hair that was the same length as his black hair.

"Wow, thanks Gajeel. I never knew you had it in you to be nice." He scowled at me. "Tell anyone and you'll be punctured with metal splinters!" I nodded my head as I sweat dropped. "So did you tell this girl that you like her then? Knowing you, maybe not."

"It's not for reasons you think."

"Oh yeah? Then enlighten me." I was curious as to what his real reason was. I thought it was because he has 'man's pride' and therefore wouldn't be telling the girl anytime soon. "I'm viewed as a monster. Before I joined Fairy Tail, I was in Phantom. I basically crucified her and her two teammates. My wrath...I just don't want her to get hurt." I didn't dare look up into his eyes, because I knew it would set me off and I would start bawling.

"Anyway, I guess we should go and clean up right?" We both stood up before Gajeel realised something. "DAMMIT! We just told parts of our lives to each other, just like that fucking man wanted us to!" I huffed at how we fell for it and the said man passed by the training room with laughing eyes. I sighed before patting Gajeel on the shoulder and walking down to mine and Juvia's room.

It had taken all of my inner strength to try and not lure Gajeel with my sin. After all, he is a very hot temperamental guy and with him swinging his sword and moving so fast, it made me get so hot. Why did it always have to be this way? Because of my sin, I couldn't get to know a guy better. I knew that if this sin wasn't removed fast enough, I would end up crushing on the iron dragon slayer only because he had opened up to me. It was a shame he was into another girl though.

I sighed as I had to take yet another shower and doll myself up.

* * *

By the time I was done, everyone was downstairs in the free room. It was a surprise to see Midnight awake the whole time. Even though he looked like he was too lazy to do anything, it was almost as though he was now overcoming that and he was now able to keep awake for longer times. He had even trained today from what I heard. I smiled at the sight. We were definitely like a mismatched family.

Risley and Minerva were talking quietly in the corner, Midnight was reading some book while Sting and Gajeel were playing some messed up game to do with man strength. "Where's Juvia?" They all pointed to the balcony and I nodded my head while walking out through to the daylight. "What's up?" She almost jumped out her skin before sighing and turning to me.

I leaned on the rails next to her as we just stared at the barren land that we were in. No one can find us here and even if they did, it would take them ages to get here. Unless it was Zeref, then that's a different story. "We're so far away from everyone else. Juvia thinks that our guilds have rendered us dead." I breathed deeply, letting her carry on with whatever she wanted to say. She didn't continue.

"So why are you out here then? I still don't get it..." Because I didn't! I thought she was depressed out something! She smiled. "Nothing really, Juvia just enjoys being here more than anything really. Juvia found it hurtful. Juvia was an S-class mage back at Phantom along with Gajeel-kun, yet now we're now normal mages again, taking weak jobs. Juvia's growth has been stunted for a while and it just makes Juvia leak with envy whenever she thinks of how everyone else around her are able to show off their strength but Juvia."

I smiled in understanding. She was right. We were all underestimated in our own guilds. "My guild never even cared about strength, it was more of...who was a pretty boy and who was a sexy girl. I was obviously no doubt a sexy girl, but that was it. Go on missions that you were capable enough to do to earn money. I didn't even have to do missions! The money I earned from the magazine is perfect enough. But Juvia, you're forgetting something." That gained her attention as she was now staring at me.

"There is nothing to be jealous of. It's not that we're not strong enough to be noticed in our guilds. It's just that we have to dumb down our magic a lot. Our magic power will suffocate anyone else if they're around us and they're not used to such a dark magic. We're not human Juvia. As long as we have this curse following us, we're not human, and if our guilds were to see us, they may even be frightened of us and our magic. After all, we're stronger than every single ten wizard saints put together. That only amounts to one of us!"

I must have gotten through to her because a soft smile graced her lips. "Juvia is sorry that she keeps on hassling Jenny-san with her own problems when it's obvious that Jenny-san has her own." I winced. Did Gajeel say something?

"What's that supposed to mean?" She gave a weird look. "Nothing! It's just we have hard pasts right? Sorry if Juvia said it the wrong way..." I sighed and shook my head with an apologetic smile. "No, it's fine, I just took it the wrong way. I guess we all do! But if we ever need to get it off of our chests, we should tell one another right?" She nodded her head as we looked back at the bare land. Then I got bored.

"What is there to do around here?! I'm BORED! Juvia giggled at me before we went back inside. We sat at the table with Gajeel and Sting as they finished their arm wrestle. It looked like Gajeel was victorious because of his shit eating grin and Sting just growled in anger. "Hey model woman, why don't we arm wrestle?" I tried to smile and shake my head, but he grabbed my hand and put my arm in position.

"I didn't sign up for this!" He just laughed before Sting held our hands ready, then the force came. My initial plan was to let him win and I wouldn't try, but knowing Gajeel, he would get me to try and get me to keep on trying. Then there was sudden strength in my arm. I gritted my teeth and pulled back up, trying my hardest to win. It caught the attention of Minerva and Risley, along with Midnight. They all started cheering and just as I was about to smash Gajeel down, he quickly sprung and smacked my arm to the table.

I cursed while punching the table in defeat. Then I was harshly pushed out of my chair and when I looked up in mad anger, I could see Minerva smirking at me. "Let's see how I fair huh?" I rolled my eyes at her, but I stood up nonetheless and watched the match. Gajeel knew that this was going to be a tough match. It wasn't even that Minerva was the ultimate shield. This was MINERVA! She's the most sadistic and cunning woman we've ever met!

We all stayed silent as Minerva removed her glove professionally and gripped Gajeel's hand. Sting held their hands again before yelling, "GO!" Then they were both pushing against each other and they were both glaring at one another. This was tough.

After about ten minutes, Gajeel's anger spiked and we could all feel our marks pulsing. Then Minerva started setting off her sin too. She wanted to win. Her greediness to win was overwhelming her. "Oh shit, why are both of their sins going off?" Sting looked like he wanted out.

"Nee-chan, please you've got to calm down! Don't succumb to the curse we're trying to get rid of!" In her state, Minerva whacked Risley. The poor chubby girl flew to the floor and when I tried to help her up, she gave me a huge smile while wiping the blood away from her mouth. "I'll make her listen. MINERVA!" I could see Juvia coaching Gajeel with Sting and Midnight looked confused as hell. It was funny to see them panic, but not so funny to have two sins at once go off.

Gajeel was then calm and our marks were hurting less and less, but they still hurt. Out of the coner of my eye, I saw Risley punch the crap out of Minerva. The pain in my chest died down and Minerva held her cheek in surprise. She looked up at Risley with shock. "Did you just..._punch _me?!" Risley nodded.

"You were losing control over your sin and you whacked me in the face. If anything, I should be the one who's mad here!" Minerva looked up at all of us as though to ask if it was true and we nodded at her while she looked down at the table feeling ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Risley." The girl shook her head happily. "Eh, no sweat. I've got to go train now. See you all later."

She turned away from us and I raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing I was good at, it was senescing lust and lies. Because I had the ability to twist things into lies, therefore I needed to sense lies. "I'm going for a potty break. Minerva, don't be so pitiful to yourself. You make a crappy rival if you're sulking to yourself. Get over the accident and if you really want to do something about it, don't let it happen again. Get a grip."

She must have been very upset because she didn't even bat her evil looking eyes at me. I sighed and shrugged at the rest, not getting any positive reaction out of her. I walked out of the free room and headed up to Risley's training room, where I could hear explosions. I looked through the window and I could see her wincing as she caught multiple attacks in her mouth and blasted it back at all the training dummies.

I entered into her training facility and she must have sensed me because soon enough the simulation stopped and she turned to me, hardly breaking out into a sweat. I smiled, feeling proud of her. At least her training was going well. "Jenny, what are you doing here?" I walked right up to her.

"You've only come across each other for a week and you already love her like your family. It's as though you never even met Minerva at the GMG!" She blushed and nodded. "It's just because our sins are closely linked to one another and we get on really well. It was as though I couldn't help myself and I just called her big sister." I chuckled as she blushed while trying to explain herself.

"Reminds me of the party where Kagura cutely told Erza that they were more like sisters than friends." Risley chuckled at that with me. "Yeah, that was a cute moment. Pretty weird though because of all the years that I've known Kagura-san, she's really stoic." I patted her head because she was the shortest one here. "Yeah, but you managed to get Minerva to show some feelings too. I heard that she doesn't even love her own father."

Risley shook her head. "I'm not the only who triggered caring emotions within her. I'm sure you've noticed." I burst out laughing as we thought of Minerva's crush on Midnight. "I think we should hook them up! Seeing as Midnight sleeps less and less these days and actually trains, I think it would be a cute thing to see them together." I had the best plan for them!

"Yeah, but Midnight is the most mysterious person here. He for a fact was working in order to do dirty work for Zeref and he was put in prison for it. What if we were to put our trust in him and in the end, he enjoys his sin and then hinders us from our real goals? I know that this is very, VERY hard to believe, but Minerva will be crushed and then..."

"She'll crush us for setting it up for her," I finished. She had a point. Midnight was from a dark guild and because he slept so much of his day away, we never really knew him other than his magic, his curse, his prison status and his name. I think Juvia knew a little something. I sighed.

"Anyway, I came here to heal your cheek." She looked up at me. "I said I'm fine." I crossed my arms over my ample chest. "Oh yeah? Well I'm saying you're lying. You just didn't want Minerva to worry so much-which by the way she still is- but before i came in, I could see you wincing. Just let me heal it, dammit!" She sighed and complied as I used some basic healing techniques that I gathered from somewhere. In an instant, her jaw was healed and she moved it freely.

"Thanks! As much as I hate this sin, I'm able to adapt with it!" I nodded my head. It was almost as though I was able to learn most people's pasts just by hanging out with them. "I always did wonder why I was the only one who wanted to eat so much. I mean, everywhere I went, I ordered the most amount of food. You've seen my slim form right?" I nodded my head. She actually looked pretty in that form, as opposed to this one.

"Well that's how I looked. It must have been when my Village was attacked and I was one of the people caught. Virtue must have cursed me then and I just got fatter and fatter until I looked like this. I could hardly go out into public and people were afraid I would eat the food at parties, which is true. I just don't stop! So then when I learnt that gravity magic was able to change the gravity of the use, to make them look slim again, I knew I just had to learn it, even if it was more of an excuse as to why I was fat."

She looked up at me through sad brown eyes. "You're really pretty Jenny. You're so lucky." I shook my head. None of us to have this sin was lucky. In fact, we were the most unlucky ones out there!

"No, I'm not. Trust me. People love me, sure, but they love me more for my body. Do you want to know how I was cursed? I'll tell you anyway. I was kidnapped with a bunch of other young girls and we were sold for money. I was too scared and the fact that I had the most developed body just made be used even more. It was horrible. Then I must have been cursed through there, because after awhile, I was able to stand up to the men. I could tease them, make them putty in my hands. I played the game against them and I turned their minds into mush. I was their poison, their slow killer and I loved that control over them. It was revenge.

"After a while, I was let go because I was becoming too wild and with this curse, I was no longer used for my body because I knew how to trick men out of it. In a way, this curse saved my life otherwise who knows what I would have become by now!" There were tears in her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. I did it for her, tears beginning to well in my own eyes.

"But hey! I'm fine now! I learnt to control the pain and I feel like I'm no longer scared! Well at least not mentally. That's just the reason why we have to get rid of our sins! It may have saved my life that one time, but it's ruining it all the time. I want to settle down with a guy who will love me for me. I want to start a family and be a loving mother!"

"Jenny, I'm so sorry! I never knew you had it that rough! Oh gosh, I feel like an idiot now, blubbing to you about wanting to be pretty again!" I hugged her and we both laughed through our tears, telling each other it will be alright. I thought about it. Risley was like the little sister who had her insecurities about the world and Juvia was like a twin to me. Minerva was the older sister who was a bully as well as a sister. Gajeel was the big brother, Sting was the pretty boy brother and Midnight was the outcast brother.

I smiled. I may have lost my parents after I was kidnapped, but I know for a fact that I have a better family who understands me and my curse and I understand them too. I couldn't ask for a better deranged family.

* * *

Sooooooooo, how was it guys? Oh yeah, please don't think that I will update this everyday like I did with the prequel, if you actually read the prequel lol. If you want to read the prequel, you might have to come to my profile and read it, it's called **MY SIN** and there are no characters so it might be hard to find.

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	3. Gula-Gluttony

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I guess that there really are a few people who are liking this story!

ANYWAY! I totally forgot to mention something! The ideas of their sins, and their power boost is not my idea! I GOT IT FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST GUYS! I just thought that since Fullmetal have a good kind of story line, why not add it into Fairy Tail characters? I obviously switched it up Lolita style because the way the story is going is not the same as FMA, just the sins and their power is the same. I don't want to be sued or something lol!

So that's that done, I completely forgot to mention it because I mentioned it in the prequel.

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either! I don't own the sins and their powers either! I do own Virtue and Vice, my OCs!

ENJOY!

* * *

**This is my vice**

**The value of others**

**Risley's POV**

After hearing Jenny's story, I really did value the others more than I ever did. I mean look at me Minerva! The one who was the rudest one to me is the one who is now my 'older sister' that I seem to get along the best with. Then there's Jenny. Someone like her who is pretty should never even look at me. I'm fat. She should be making fun of me like the rest of them all would! But she's the one opening up to me, telling me it would be fine.

I couldn't help but love them a little bit more than my own guild. Sure my guild is where it all began, but a guild is a guild. You go there, act like a family in each other's faces, get trained by Kagura then go home. At home, you live by yourself. Here, we see each other every morning, cook after one another, have fun, talk, hate each other for a little while then talk it out and so on so forth. We're like little kids with virtue being the mother, even if we hardly see and her friend being our dad. Even if it sounds messed up.

"Pass me the metal disk would ya Law?" I nodded my head as I walked to my cupboard where my training supplies were kept and took out the metal disks and flung them one by one at Gajeel and he caught them all in his mouth. I laughed a little bit and he smirked before Sting crashed into the both of us. "Dammit you fucking idiot! What was that for?" He grinned sheepishly before Sting helped me up and Gajeel pulled himself up.

"Sorry. I was looking for Juvia, walked into the wrong room and saw-"

"STING-KUN, I WON'T HURT YOU, JUST GET OUT HERE!" He paled before running off, not even finishing his explanation. He didn't need to. Gajeel laughed wildly, like he always does before we saw Minerva. She was absolutely fuming. I knew if we didn't tell her the right direction she would kill us later. Without her even asking us, both Gajeel and I pointed down the hall and she smirked, running after him.

As soon as she was gone, Gajeel sighed. "Why doesn't she just use her magic to go to wherever he is?" I shrugged, not understanding it either. "Maybe she wants the thrill of catching him." Gajeel shivered. Yes, she is very sadistic I guess that she had even Gajeel shaking. He started eating the metal disks that I gave him and I raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that for your training room?" He looked down at it and groaned as I laughed and brought out more.

"I think I'll hold it, that way you won't eat them. What do you need them for anyway?" We walked up another set of stairs to get up to his training room. "I'm trying to make the irons stronger. I mean surely Zeref will have an army stronger than iron right? This is only for my physical training before I move onto magic training." I looked up at him as I helped him change up his disks. He started tinkering about and it looked as though he too was able to shift carbons within the metal disks like Minerva did with her body.

"Magic training? When are we starting that?"

"That bastard that won't tell us his name is training us all together. He has dark magic and we have to gain a tolerance to it, even if our curse is originally from dark magic. Sometime this week I think." I sighed deeply. My training was coming along great and all, but magic was one thing I was never good with. I couldn't be bothered with it. Then my head was being smacked down and I felt Gajeel patting my head with a grin.

"Why do you all insist on doing that to me? Because I'm the smallest here?" He laughed before shutting the system door and walking into his training room. "More or less. Also because I like doing it. After all, I've done it to Laxus before." I paled. Laxus had single handedly beaten a whole team of Raven Tail and he could most probably destroy the whole guild if he beat BOTH S-class mages and the master. For Gajeel to have done that to Laxus, he was obviously asking for death that day. I'm surprised that he's still here.

Soon enough, the simulation started up and Gajeel blocked off one of the disks before his facial expression turned to that of shock and hurt. "That...FUCKING HURT SO MUCH! WHAT IS THAT MADE OUT OF, DIAMOND?!" He plonked on the floor and nursed his arm gently as though his arm were a baby. It made me laugh before another disk came flying at us. I jumped and ducked out of the way quickly. "Gajeel, stop being a baby and let's train together, okay? These things will kill us here!"

He jumped up to his feet and I gave him a satisfied look. Another disk came flying at top speed and Gajeel gritted his teeth and he punched it away from us. "Okay, still hurt, but I'll get used to it I guess." I nodded, feeling proud of him. One was coming for me and I spat at it as it dissolved. Gajeel's eyes widened. "What the fuck did you just do?!"

"My saliva is even more acidic now. I just spat at it... Yeah, I know gross. I'm a girl for crying out loud, yet here I am, spitting at things like a tramp." I couldn't wait till this sin was gone. We both stayed together back to back, watching as disks flew from everywhere. Then I was getting more confident. "Hey Gajeel, should we turn up the speed?" He laughed in response before he commanded everything to go faster, as though it was a real fight.

"Gravity change!" I was now slim and I could move easily and freely. I ducked and swerved out of the way of the disks, making some collide to the ground with gravity change. Gajeel himself was also enjoying it. He managed to punch a lot and he smashed one. Unable to pause and gloat in victory, he carried on destroying more.

"Gajeel! I have a feeling that if you were to eat one, you might be able to unleash a really strong attack!" I back flipped out of the way while he jumped in front of me and sliced a disk for me. "Are ya nuts? That would hurt! I'm not like you with strong acidic saliva!" I sighed in frustration. "Doesn't matter, it has iron in it right? That can't be bad. Besides, we have a curse that spikes up our magic even more. If you don't trust me, I'll eat one with you."

He looked down at me, seething as though he really didn't want to. Then he gave him and I smiled at him happily. "Here they come!" I nodded in determination. As multiple disks came hurling at us, we quickly grabbed one each with our mouths and chewed them before swallowing them. I felt stronger than before and judging by the power surge coming from Gajeel, he must have felt different too. "This is fucking amazing Law!" I never did understand why he called me by my second name, but he had nicknames for everyone so it was okay.

"Use your dragon roar." He nodded his head, his one red eye showing the evil in his eyes. "ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" Soon enough, we were standing in what _was _a room. The walls and the ceiling was no longer there and there was just about a floor. Virtue's friend and the rest of the house came running and they saw us. Gajeel laughed and I laughed along with him while scratching the back of my head.

"THE ROOM!" The man almost had a fit and it made Minerva laugh at him. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, removing some rubble that stained his trousers. "Well if you were going to house me with such a weak training room, you had it coming." That must have made the situation even worse because Virtue's friend looked like he was going to kill him. I stepped a little away from Gajeel just in case the man did change his mind and hurt Gajeel. I wanted no part of it.

He sighed and his eyes changed. "Arc of time: Restore." The whole room was then repaired in a flash. "Wow, isn't that lost magic?" He nodded, happy that he was able to be acknowledged for something. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I've seen that be used before, doesn't impress me." Just like that, Gajeel shot down the man's moment of glory.

"So wait, how was Gajeel able to destroy this place? My training room is still intact." We all became weary of Gajeel and Minerva talking to one another after what happened with the arm wrestling. But it was like the both of them had forgotten about what happened between the both of them. Gajeel just smirked at Minerva while Virtue's friend explained.

"Judging by what Gajeel has done with the damage, he used a trick of yours. Although he doesn't have the ability to shift the carbons in his body, he is able to shift the carbons in any iron, as he did with the training disks. He obviously ate one and destroyed his training room."

I could see that Minerva and Sting both wore the same look. If we didn't stop them soon enough, I knew that we would be dealing with a double threat sin yet again. That's what it's called apparently. I looked at Minerva with sadness as I remembered what happened to me. Even through her sin, she just couldn't tell who I was and it made me worthless.

"Hey, what's with the long face? I'm not going to lose control again, I promise." Everyone turned to Minerva and she was looking at me. Sometimes it was so hard to believe that this was still the same Minerva that had been striking fear through people's hearts for the past seven years.

"You're my little sister, I can't keep on losing control and hitting you can I?" She smiled and Jenny ruined the moment by putting her hand over her heart dramatically. "She smiles! The witch smiles!" That made the smile turn upside down so quickly.

"You wanna go or something? Trust me, I can knock you out in one second. Maybe one second is even too long." Jenny looked like she was about to Shit herself. "Hey! It's just a joke! It's what we do to family, make fun and console each other." That made Minerva calm down a little bit.

We all looked at one another and it seemed like Sting had calmed down too. "I-I have to go you guys." Sting just walked out and Gajeel frowned at his back and Jenny looked sad. We all stood there looking at each other uncomfortably before Juvia spoke up. "Juvia is going to talk to Sting." Then she left too. I let a small smile take over my lips. There was definitely something going on with those two.

"Gajeel is already destroying his training room while I haven't even used mine. I need to get out more." I giggled at Midnight's attempt in trying to lighten the mood. "Does anyone know if we can go for walks around here? Or is that too dangerous?" Midnight's question was pointed at Virtue's friend who had zoned out halfway through everything that was going on around him. Then he seemed to come back down to Earthland.

"Oh it's fine, there's a barrier that Zeref won't be coming to anytime soon. Besides, he knows that the war will be in one months time." We froze as we stared at him in shock. "Wait, so no sneak attack or anything? We just have to straight up and fight him along with his army?" Virtue's friend nodded at Minerva as though it were an obvious thing to know. I watched as my sister's face darkened.

"Oh, the black magic tolerance training will be tomorrow and I plan on training from the moment you wake up till the moment it's dinner time. That's right Risley, no breakfast or lunch." I blushed when he mentioned that, as though he was purposely trying to humiliate me and remind everyone that my sin was just embarrassing. But I didn't know how I was going to cope. I wanted food. No, I NEEDED food! It was what fills up the emptiness that I always have within me.

"Anyway, dinner in 30, get cleaned you and do what you gotta do before then." With that, he vanished from our sights and we blinked to make sure that we had seen that right. Minerva straight away walked up to Gajeel as they were having a conversation about something and I could see Midnight talking with Jenny. I noticed that every now and then, Midnight's eyes would flitter over to Minerva. Jenny seemed to notice as she looked over to me and smirked.

The four of them headed over to the free room downstairs while I headed to the dorm wing. I loved living in this house. It was like a huge mansion. We had our own training rooms and sections to a part of the house, a free room where we had TVs, things to basically pass away time.

As I turned to the girl part of the dorm, I saw Juvia stumble out of the boy's corridor of the dorm wing. She had tears in her eyes and she seemed to be choking. I panicked as I headed over to her to help her get up. "Oh my God Juvia! Are you okay? What happened to you?" I released my gravity magic as it was draining my magic supplies for nothing and I helped her get up as she dragged herself into her room and landed on her bed.

I shut the door as it was obvious that she wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. "There is...no one with...Risley-chan right now...is there?" She was wheezing heavily as I shook my head at her. "There's no one here with me," I whispered. I waited awhile as she got her breath back and she sat up while wincing. She sighed at me.

"Sting did this to Juvia. But please listen, don't jump to any conclusions yet. Sting's sin is the worst and most powerful. When Sting's sin takes over there is no stopping it like how we all usually snap each other out of it. Juvia doesn't really understand it herself, but pride is very destructible."

She paused and I sat next to her, rubbing her back at she tried to get the words out. She gave me a grateful look as she knew she was taking too long to explain herself. "Juvia has been trying her best to learn the spell that Virtue casted on Sting that first time his sin took over. He may be able to manipulate shadows, but at night, his shadows manipulate him and torment Sting. It also doesn't help that Sting has the white dragon slayer which uses light. It's basically like an internal conflict going on and Juvia is trying her best to calm him down."

She didn't need to go on anymore. I now understood. "I'm guessing that the spell isn't working, therefore he hurt you?" She flinched and nodded her head. "Sting hurts Juvia every night, but she tries her best. She can't stand to see Sting suffer." At any other time and I would have accused her for liking him and I would have made fun of her, but now was most certainly not the time.

"Please, Risley-chan. Don't tell anyone else. They might not understand and Juvia will feel like she has betrayed Sting's trust if anyone else was to find out." I looked at her pleading eyes and nodded her head as she hugged me. "Thank you Risley-nee. Juvia has never said this before, but Risley-chan is cute!" Instead of patting my head like everyone usually does, she pinched both of my cheeks gently and started turning my head side to side as she giggled.

I blushed indignantly. "You have a crush on Sting!" She let go of my cheeks as though my face has a contagious disease on it and she blushed furiously. "Well Juvia thinks it's safe to say that Minerva has a crush on Midnight!" I guess it was obvious between us all then. I smirked at the taller girl in front of me. "Ha! You didn't deny liking Sting though!" She turned her back on me as she lay on the bed.

"Why should Juvia? If she loves someone, she will never lie to herself. She will come clean about it." She sighed and I knew instantly that she was thinking about Gray. At the games she had made a spell for him, yet he was so turned off by it. I thought that my the end of it all, they would have gotten together other something.

"Juvia, do you still love Gray?" She stiffened before she sighed again and sat up to face me. "Yes, Juvia does love still love Gray, but she feels like Sting will take his place very soon. Is it selfish of Juvia to love two men at once?" I nodded my head and she sagged.

"Yeah it's bad because that's Minerva's job. She's the greedy one." We both laughed for a while before I continued talking. "But it's very possible. One you may just love like family and one you may want to spend the rest of your life with. You'll know in due time. Like who was nicer to you?"

"Sting." I was surprised. She didn't even need to think about that one. She blushed when she noticed my hesitation. "Juvia knows that Sting hurts Juvia every night, but it's not his fault. But he seems to accept Juvia's advances and not call Juvia horrible names, unless we're joking about."

I smiled at her, wondering when I became a love doctor. I wanted to laugh at the irony. No guy likes a fat girl, yet here I was, giving advice on love. "So there's your answer then!" She smiled at me and I stood you from her bed. Just as I was about to go, she called out to me and I turned around.

"Once this war is over and our curse has been lifted, Juvia I'll take it upon herself, maybe with the help of Jenny and Minerva to help Risley-chan find her match. Juvia sensed a little bit of envy coming from you. It's because you're fat isn't it? Don't worry, we'll build up that confidence."

I didn't even notice when the tears started pouring from my eyes and down my face. I thanked her before walking out her room and down to the free room. I really did love these guys.

* * *

"Have you found Risley yet?" Kagura shook her head at Erza and the scarlet haired woman sighed in frustration. "What about you Rogue? Has Sting and Minerva come back back?" He too shook his head and Blue Pegasus shook their head, signalling that Jenny still wasn't back yet either. "Midnight still; hasn't been found, and we've spoken with Cobra, Angel and Racer. They haven't said anything about any one of them leaving to do the works of Zeref and they were even angry that he didn't tell them and take them along with him. By the way they were saying it, they were surprised."

"What I don't understand is how did he manage to get out?" Lahar sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "That part is still a mystery. No one saw him leave, his cell wasn't even opened and there are no secret ways for him to get out." Makarov grumbled. He wasn't happy that two of his children were leaving without a trace and there were no leads or anything. "Seven mages huh?"

Kagura sheathed her unsheathed sword in mild anger before standing up and walking towards the door. Erza's eyes widened. "Where are you going Kagura?" The said mage didn't even turn around. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going back out there to go and look for my guildmate. All she has is gravity magic and whatever has captured her is going to take advantage of that knowledge." Erza nodded before she started walking too.

"I'm coming too. We don't know what these people want, so what if they capture you too?" Kagura turned to Erza with a thankful look before both of them walked out of the guild.

~x~

"I kind of feel bad taking their guildmates away from them, but it's completely necessary that we did so." Virtue was watching through an orb lacrima of the things that were going on in Fairy Tail. Her friend shrugged. "Of course it's necessary! They're the only ones that will be able to weaken Zeref by a whole margin and take his magic down to less than half. They ARE the strongest mages next to Zeref."

Virtue sighed. "I know, I know. Sometimes it just angers me how they were never acknowledged as much as they should have been within their own guilds. I mean, they're just thrown to the side and needed when the 'strongest' in the guild is out of commission. I mean, you that Team Natsu? Sure they're strong, but did they ever take their time to learn deeply about Juvia or Gajeel's past? NO!" The man calmed her down.

"Sheesh Virtue, they're not your children! Stop getting angry over it!" She smacked his arm and he laughed as he rubbed the spot she just hit. "But...I cursed them. It was because I needed to find hosts to be able to hold all these sins. Their bodies were the only ones able to contain the curses without dying the very next day I had just put it in them. I feel like the whole world should know about their heroic acts. They don't even understand the pain that they're going through."

They both kept silent as they munched on their popcorn that they had as they watched through the orb as though it were a movie. "So anyway, are they getting along?" He nodded. "Oh yeah, so much better than I thought. I can sense a little bit of romance starting to begin with Juvia and Sting and also between Minerva and Midnight. Just waiting for the day." Virtue laughed. "Other than that, they really do act like a family. Okay so maybe their sins have gone off a little bit past the last week, but other than that, they're fine." Silence yet again.

"I plan on using black magic tolerance training tomorrow." Virtue froze as her eyes widened. She almost broke out into cold sweat. "You're...joking right?" He shook his head and she turned to him, knocking her own popcorn to the floor. "But it's...It's too early! They haven't upped their training yet and they haven't seen the real harsh war!"

"How late do you want it?! Tell me that! Why do you want to push the time that they're supposed to be training? This is the real point of their training and even you know it. If we push it, do you know how much time we could lose? A month is a short time. We now have three weeks left until the training is perfected. If they mess up...Virtue, it'll be game over..."

The woman in white sighed as she screamed in frustration. "Okay then. I'll be there tomorrow to be able to cast the spell if they get too out of control. I can also feel Juvia trying to use the same spell. I will come more often to teach her that. I never knew that any of them would have the ability to use that...How's Sting been?"

"What do you think? He's a teen who's judgement on guilds and family has been seen as something that should not be valued and you should care more on strength and he's harbouring the worst sin of them all-pride. He's gone off the rails everyday. Every night I can feel his sin spike. The thing about the sin of pride is that he doesn't have a mark, so no one else can feel when he's deep into it. How Juvia has been able to is surprising."

"Their sins are very heavily close aren't they? Well as I said, I'll be down there tomorrow, so just let my DNA pass through the barrier okay?" Her friend nodded and she smiled at him. "Just you wait, you'll be able to come home too, Vice."

Vice sighed at his friend. She wore white as he wore black. It wasn't always like this. He wore white at one point in time too. Until he was cursed especially by Zeref. "I hope so Virtue. I really do."

* * *

So how was that chapter you guys? I don't know why, but I'm updating pretty randomly and it's annoying me :/ eh, who cares, I updated right lmao! Yes, these next few chapters will all be in their POV's, and the name of the chapters will be their sins in Latin. This is probably the most different story that I've ever written. Well I don't like copying people's stories. Other than having the werewolf story, this is very out of this world lmao.

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	4. Avaritia-Greed

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

If there's anything I want to say, it's that I have some AMAZING readers! **Elibe **is one of them, **Simlop, Mgaa, Toaneo07 ver2.0V **and I'm sure there are many more, but they're the ones that I have to thank. You guys are all amazing that I don't even care if someone gave me hate right now! I just want you guys to know that I love youuu! Lolita hugs everywhere!

Anyway, sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**This is my vice**

**Love makes you wonderfully weak**

**Minerva's POV**

I wondered what was happening to me. I had compassion for these people. I never showed love or a caring attitude towards my guild. So maybe I did care for my guild, but other than that, I never showed it to them to their faces. I was harsh and cold, I know that much, but now? Now I had a 'little sister!' No matter how much I tried to pull away from them all and act indifferent to them all, it just never worked. If it were before, I would have lavished in the fact that I had smacked Risley round the face and maybe even made a joke about her weight, but now I thought of that as _evil_!

Another thing that hurt was that I was slowly falling in...

"Hey Minerva." That voice made me freeze as the person came and stood next to me on the balcony as I tried to get some fresh air. I tried to hide my blush as I looked up at him. "Hey Midnight." I may have acted cool, but inside I was burning up completely. He didn't smile or anything, but just nodded his head as he looked out at the empty land that was hiding our very presence.

"How do you feel about this place?" I raised my eyebrow up at him. He was asking me if he well and truly felt about this place? It was weird. I'd never really seen him sit down and actually talk or have conversations with anyone. This was the first and it was with ME!

"I feel like they're changing me. Before, I guess I used to live up to my sin. I was in love with what I did. It was all about having the strongest guild and not caring about people's emotions. Here...It's not like we're forced to care for each other, but we did anyway. I feel like the only way I acted like that towards my guild was because no one truly did understand the hell I was going through with this curse. Well, at the time I didn't know that Sting was going through the same thing. What about you?"

I was rambling and I knew that there would have been no way in making me stop, so I had to quickly end it by throwing the question back at him. He smiled a little bit as he kept on looking ahead. "I've...never felt more alive. Being a sloth can be quite dangerous as I've come to realise. I never knew that my life could have been so messed just because I slept away gentle hours of my day. When I'm here, it's like I have a reason to live and I don't let off my sin. I may have not gotten to know anyone better, but I can see tiny things about some people and maybe some day, someone can see the tiny things about me."

He turned his red eyes towards me and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I turned my head away from him quickly to coach myself to stay calm and be composed before I turned back to him. "Well we're here for a month before the war, I'm sure everyone will open up to you." For the first time in a long while, I actually gave him a sincere smile. It was different from the ones that I give Risley. That was more of a sisterly smile. This one...I felt happy and at peace and not worried that Risley didn't have enough courage for the upcoming war.

He sighed. "They think that I don't know. You I'm not so sure about. Yes, so maybe I was working with a dark guild to help bring Zeref's works back to life, but...I only stayed with them because my adoptive father was the master of the guild. I just didn't want him to leave me like everyone else usually does. So I stayed in the dark guild, even though I knew it was wrong. Then I found out that Zeref was one of the main reason we're cursed, I wanted to get my own back out on him, but I needed to get stronger. Tch, now I'm crying to you."

I shook my head as I inched my way closer to him. He didn't say anything which I was grateful for. Soon enough, our arms were touching. "We will get our back out on him, but this time, we'll work together. Just trust us and we'll trust you, okay?" I looked up into his eyes and this time he looked at mine before he nodded. "Sure."

"OI! YOU TWO GET TO BED! LIGHTS OUT WAS HALF AN HOUR AGO! I'LL WORK THE BOTH OF YOU EVEN HARDER THAN EVERYONE ELSE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Midnight was obviously not in the mood for wanting to work harder than anyone else that he quickly ran back into the free room so he could get back to bed. Before he left me, he turned back. "Thanks Minerva. It's hard to believe that you may have been worse than this at one point because actually you're pretty decent. Night." Then he was gone and he left me there by myself with all of my jumbled up thoughts. Then I was blushing like it was 100 degrees as I ran back to my room.

* * *

We all stood upright in the basement training ground. It was the biggest room of the house as it was basically the width and length of the whole house, just underground. We stood in a line, starting with Jenny, Risley, me, Midnight, Gajeel, Juvia and then Sting. Virtue's friend then appeared in front of us in black fog and we stared at him in surprise. "You have a guest. I'm sure you've all met before." A burst of white light blinded us again and standing next to the man was Virtue herself. She smiled at us.

"Hey guys, I hope you're all doing well." We had been told not to mess about and act serious so we all just nodded in return, as though we were an army. I knew we were all itching to go and hug Virtue. Well we practically were an army anyway. In less than three weeks, we were going to be heading out into war while other people got to stay calm and not worry about what the fuck we were doing. A seven man army was really making my blood pound in happiness.

"I know that you guys have gone the week without knowing my name, but I plan on telling you all now. My name is Vice." I snorted and everyone else looked at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Midnight was the only one not looking at me, yet he wore a simple smile on his face as though he too found it funny. Vice looked at me with the same calm expression that he always wore. "What's funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just Vice and Virtue? How can people who are so different be best friends?" Virtue and Vice looked at one another. "That's complicated. We'll tell you all in due time. Right now, we have training to get to." I nodded my head slowly, taking in the new information. "But why are you here Virtue?" Gajeel voiced out the question that I was so very sure that we were all thinking. She smiled at him.

"Today, you'll be working with black magic as Vice has already told you all. I'm just here to keep you all in check as it would be very hard." Was I the only who could see that both Virtue's and Vice's eyes shifted towards Sting. I noticed Juvia frowning and I knew that she too saw the look. Even Risley seemed distressed about something as I was standing next to her. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? Then Vice clapped his hands, making us all jump. "Alright then! Let's begin! Level one black magic."

Virtue stepped back and started chanting a spell again. Vice raised his hand at us and suddenly, it was almost like we were all drowning within all the darkness. Then it was like something within me snapped.

"**Hey, you there."**

Suddenly, I was the only one in the room. Well other than that voice. I turned around to see...myself? The whites of my eyes were black and my eyes were red. My eyes were actually glimmering. I felt like a five year old watching someone massacre my family right in front of my eyes as I tried to step back. 'I' grinned like I was crazy.

"**So, this is the person that's housing me huh? How does it feel? How does it feel being greedy?" **She cackled as though she were a witch and I suddenly fell down to my knees, trying my hardest to block out the sound, but I could hear her voice speak into my head. There was no use. She just cackled louder and louder until my head wanted to explode. **"It feels great doesn't it? You have the power over everything and that way, you can make sure that no one ever over takes you in power, strength, looks...It truly is an almighty sin. Though I would have liked to have been pride. Pride gets everything. With him being the strongest, it just isn't fair! I want that power! No, not want, **_**need.**_**"**

This was the greed within me. I looked her in the eyes. "Yeah right greed. I will be rid of you one day, don't you worry." She widened her eyes at me before she narrowed them with a smirk. I hated how she was using my form to talk to me. If it wasn't for that, I'm sure we would have been fighting my now. **"You're an extremely funny human you know! You can't beat a demon. That's not how life works."**

I stood up, gaining my confidence and strength back. I glared at her heavily, no longer letting her words phase me. "Yeah right. I'll have you know that I've been very capable of looking after myself without using an ounce of your power. Maybe...Maybe if we were to work together we could be the most powerful sinners out there. But I see you're obviously not willing to cooperate, so I'll be taking my leave now."

I turned my back to greed and acted as though I was trying to find my way out of here. I knew I had her where I wanted her. She was my sin after all, I knew how to feed her. I knew that if we were to combine our power, we could be very unstoppable. She wouldn't want to pass up that opportunity, and I was right.

"**Halt, human." **I was so ready to knock her out, but she came in my form and she was also a demon, something she made quite clear. It was as though us humans were so inferior to those demons and she didn't want that knowledge to pass me by. I turned back around with a straight face. **"I guess I could lend you some of my power for now and also let you gain consciousness. Just as long as you use my power wisely and get stronger than the rest to feed my greed. Maybe by the time the war comes around, you could be using all of my power, but it comes with a price."**

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what price she could be talking about. She smirked at me. **"You let me have full control and I can do whatever the fuck I want." **I almost paled. I knew that she wouldn't so much as help me out. She might even go and find some innocent humans to kill. I watched her warily, the smirk still lingering dangerously on her face as though she was waiting for me to tell her hell no. Then I remembered that Virtue had a spell. I returned her smirk which threw her off momentarily.

"Consider that deal done." She came close to me as we both shook hands, and soon enough I was back in the room with everyone else.I could see Jenny sitting on the floor, running her hand through her hair, not even caring if she was messing it up. She saw me looking at her and tried to smile it off. I came and sat next to her. "What did lust do inside of your head?" She choked and I patted her shoulder. "Sorry for asking you. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine." It must have been really bad if she was choking up like this. After all, she was a woman who was practically naked in her pictures, she probably doesn't understand what the word 'shame' means anymore!

"She...She showed me my past." I went quiet, not even knowing how to respond to that. After all, our pasts were pretty bleak and for our sins to show us that...that was pretty low. "My past involves me getting kidnapped and being used for sex..." She closed her eyes and she looked deathly pale. I hesitated before I wrapped my arms around her. "Those fuckers. We'll show them. You'll overcome those past events. These curses will no longer be part of us, I swear."

She was clinging onto me and crying into my shoulder as though she really did believe what I was saying. I finally saw that even though we argued a whole lot of the time, throwing insults at one another, she was a healthy rival, and when your rival was broken, you would be broken too. For our sins to show us ours pasts, was that even a level one?

I waited for Jenny to stop crying and she wiped her tears. "I'm sorry for crying. You probably don't care." I unwrapped my arms from her. "Hey, we're sisters now. Sisters clash heads, argue, bicker, but they love each other. They look out for one each other. It's my role as the oldest sister to look after my little sisters right? That's how a family works." She laughed and I could see she was starting to get better. "Yeah, and Gajeel is the older brother who relates more with you as you terrorise the younger siblings together, Sting is the cocky brother who you just want to put in his place and...well Midnight is an outcast of a brother who I still love deeply, but to you, you loooooove him."

My face went red and steam practically came out of my ears as I turned my head to her. I'm sure I had the look of thunder on my face. She was smart to start crawling away. "Is it that obvious?!" She laughed so hard that it gained the attention of both Vice and Virtue. "YES! I've never seen anything more obvious than that in my life!"

I knew that by now I was so desperate to punch her square in the face, but the humiliation was just too much that I wanted to maybe sleep forever. That would have been way better for me. Then she paled as she was looking at someone behind me. "What is it Blondie? Someone else awake now?" She nodded her head and suddenly I didn't have such a good idea about this. Then I sweat dropped as I turned my head slowly, knowing fully well who it was who that now awake.

I turned my head to see Midnight staring at the both of us through tired Ruby red eyes. I swallowed deeply. This sort of thing doesn't happen to a woman like me for fuck sake! I was known as 'Lady' and I put people in humiliating situations and struck fear through many people's hearts! This sort of shame was NOT for someone like me!

He didn't say anything as he just regarded me. I raised an eyebrow. What if he hadn't actually heard anything? Not even wanting to find out, I glared at Virtue and Vice ad they were laughing at me. Then I moved away from everyone else to sulk by myself.

One by one, the others started waking up and just as I would have expected after speaking with greed, Sting was the last one to wake up. I saw Virtue looking serious and Vice stood back as well. "Okay then you guys, I want you to all hold hands around him. Yes stand in a circle and hold hands, stop being so childish by whose holding whose hand! Now Juvia, use the spell that you have been trying to perfect. With all of you holding hands the power should be magnified and boosted. Go!"

Juvia nodded her head looking very determined as we all looked at her. Well I didn't. I was too busy trying yet again to not pass out at the fact that Midnight was holding my hand. I never thought that I would have been this girly. Then Juvia started chanting a spell at the language sounded like Latin. I heard the word greed be called out in Latin and I realised that I could understand everything she was saying. I was confused and judging by everyone else's faces, they were too. Was this a perk of being cursed other something? We were instantly able to understand Latin?*

Then a light beamed from all of our hands and then they all went to the middle of the circle and hovered about Sting. Sweat began to build on Juvia's brow as her eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed. I could sense the immense power from the spell. For some strange reason, I didn't feel greedy. I didn't feel the urge to use my sin. In fact, it was almost like greed wasn't there! And anyway, greed had no reason to be greedy about this seeing as Juvia was using all of our powers, therefore greed's power was included.

Then the circle of our power landed right on top Sting and it was like someone poured a bucket of cold water on him because soon enough, he was sitting up in a shot, gasping for air. His eyes were wide as he looked up at us all, almost as though he had difficulty trying to recognise who we were. "How are you feeling Sting? Are you alright?" He looked up at Virtue and nodded his head slowly. She sighed in relief.

Then Juvia fell to her knees and she was hugging him and whispering in his ear. It took a while, but soon enough he was responding to us. Gajeel scratched the back of his head looking bored and he had a right to. Even I was bored of this. "What next now?"

Vice grinned evilly and we all gulped feeling scared for what the man might have in mind for us all. "Now, you're going to use the power of your sins. But, you've only all unlocked level one of that power. There are five levels in total. Then you're all going to spar with me at the same time until I say we're done for the day, got it?" We all nodded and suddenly I was feeling very giddy.

I may act like I'm calm and composed, but really deep down inside I was always itching for a good fight and now I was going to get one! We all took our stances as we listened to Vice's words. All we had to do was call out our titles and ask for them to lend their power. That was simple enough. We all looked at one another, wondering who was going to go first.

I sighed. "The ultimate shield, lend me your power greed!" Then it was like a transformation. I saw a black and red spell circle appear before it went from my head to my toes. They all gasped at me. I could feel...power! A dark voice chuckled to me. **"Feels good doesn't it?" **I could feel myself losing consciousness until Virtue casted a spell that then let me have total control of this power.

"What are you buffoons staring at? Spar to the death!" They nodded and did the same before we attacked Vice at the same time. I had to admit, I would have never thought that this laid back lazy man would have been able to be so strong. He was yet to attack us as he just kept on dodging and blocking us all at the same time. I gritted my teeth, starting to get a little frustrated. I was thankful for Virtue's spell that she still held over us otherwise I'm pretty sure that wrath would have taken over Gajeel by now and that would have been so rampant.

How could none of us hit him? I quickly used my war god magic and as soon I was right behind him, I shifted the carbons in my hand and aimed to punch his head, only to have him duck and I saw Jenny was going to claw his face. When we both saw each other, our eyes widened but then get swiped at our legs so we fell to the ground anyway. We didn't have time to blame each other as we were angry with Vice.

Then Gajeel flew into Jenny, Juvia was thrown my way and before I could move, Midnight was on top of me. I stared up at his face in utter surprise, not even breathing. He had basically got me straddled and his hands were on either side of my head. My eyes were wide as I was looking at him, wondering when he would get off of me. He wasn't even looking at me. He looked really pissed as his teeth were gritted, a glare marring his handsome face as rage was passing through his eyes as he stared Vice.

"Erm Midnight? Can you please get off of me?" He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard my voice, almost as though he didn't even realise what position we were in. I knew it very well and I was sure my face was the colour of a strawberry right now. I then looked at him closely. He didn't look tired in anyway. In fact, he looked so alive and his eyes were drinking me in right now. He leaned closer to my face as everyone else had now gone to help Sting fight Vice. I was so thankful that we were forgotten.

"Oh, hey Minerva. You know, this spell that Virtue has put on us makes me feel great. I don't feel tired and I'm awake enough to admire your beauty." Usually, I would smirked at any guy who had just told me that and I would have told them to never forget that, but with Midnight, I was like a blushing schoolgirl. He had this weird power in me that constantly made me week. He smirked when he saw my face. "Beautiful..." Then he got up and went to join in with the spar again. I sat up slowly, holding my cheek. Something then came to my mind.

HE JUST KISSED MY CHEEK!

* * *

By the time it was dinner, we were all crawling towards the table. I swear we had done...NINE HOURS OF TRAINING WITH THAT TYRANT! Is this how people train? I'd never really had to work this hard before. All I had to do was learn the magic and it was more or less perfected already. I never really thought this would have ever had to happen to me! "My body is in so much pain!" Jenny groaned from behind me as she tried to reach up to pull the chair out. Somehow, everyone was doing a whole lot better than I was.

"How the fuck are you guys able to find very little strength to stand up?" I didn't care if I would lose my reputation as the 'Lady' the floor looked so comfortable right now. I heard Jenny snicker at me and I couldn't care less. I just lay flat out, sprawled in my tattered clothes. "Well I guess we're used to training to our limits. Especially when I have to train with Kagura. Sure this was harsh, but the long hours are the norm." I stared up at Risley as though she had grown another head. She was okay with that? That stoic woman trained them for hours?!

"You see, Minerva thinks that she has this sense of superiority within our guild. She just learns a spell and doesn't train." If only I was high up enough to look over the table, Sting would have been facing my glare. "Shut up blondie." Jenny then rolled up her tissue and threw it at my face. I have no idea why it hurt. The muscles in my face tensed as I yelped in pain. "That's what you get for insulting us blondes!" She got up and high fived Sting from across the table.

"Minerva-nee, would you like some help up or something?" I nodded, but before Juvia could even get up, someone was holding me gently by my shoulders and then by my waist as they propped my up into my chair. I stared at who it was and when I saw that it was Midnight, my surprised face made him smirk. Everyone else around the table was no silent. Jenny, Sting and Gajeel all smirked at me while Risley and Juvia were trying their best not to smile. I glared at them all tiredly. "Shut up and eat your food!"

Okay, so maybe there was no food in front of us and it looked like Gajeel was ready to tell me that, but Virtue and Vice came in smiling, food on the trolley. "Bon appetite guys!" Midnight was then over in his seat, his eyes never leaving mine. I stared down at my food, trying my very best not to look at him, but his eyes were still lingering on me, even when we were all finished and we were going to the dorm wing.

Somehow, I was the last person out of the dining room and I turned the corner to see Midnight leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He saw me and his smirk crawled on his lips again. I shivered. He gave off this very mysterious aura and even though I knew a little bit of his past and how people didn't trust him around here, it was like he still had another motive in his mind.

"Hey, stop over thinking things." Although he hadn't even slept a wink today because of training, his voice still rumbled deep and huskily through my ears and then through my body. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not. I don't need to overthink things." I then tried to walk past him and down to my room when he caught my elbow. I turned to look at him and suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine. "Sleep well now, Minerva." Then his hand fell from my elbow as he turned away from me. It took every bit of my body to not grab onto him and tell him to kiss me again.

I smiled as I made my way into the room. So even evil people could find love? I thought I would never live to see the day.

* * *

So how was that chapter? After reading that chapter where Minerva was crying, I wanted people to cut her some slack, then she just had to join a dark guild. *sigh* Oh well, this was BEFORE she joined a adark guild that I had this idea lol.

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	5. Acedia-Sloth

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I'm so sorry! I was supposed to update this yesterday but I forgot...Really I did. I was editing it and I shut down the pc, forgetting I was supposed to update it! Really sorry about that!

Also, there will be less and less updates on every single story now. This is because I'm in Year 12 (11th grade) and I've started my two year course where my grades will count for when I want to go to university (college) meaning my studies have to be on point this time around. My GCSE's (If you're British you know what I'm talking about) was just a little play about and I didn't take it seriously even though I got the grades I wanted so I'm willing to make the next two years amount to something.

**Guest 1: **Lol yes, they did kiss indeed! Probably the highlight of that chapter! Aww, thank you for the hug!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**This is my vice**

**You may say you hate me, but you love me really**

**Midnight's POV**

My body was aching like there was no other. I had never really worked so hard in my life, another thing that both Minerva and I had in common I guess. I would have never thought that Vice was that strong. Every single day our training would be based on using our simulations and then fighting against him. I won't lie, everyday we would get better and better at fighting him, but by the next day, it was like there was no limit to his strength. We always had to rely on our sins to fight against him. I just wanted to sleep. All the time. So maybe I could stay awake even longer now and do half the time a normal person would stay awake, but I still wanted to sleep.

Then there was Virtue's spell. That made me feel alive. I didn't feel tired. I would never want to sleep, but only stay awake. Then when I fell on Minerva, I really did see her beauty. Sure I knew she was pretty but I didn't know she was beautiful! And she was so cute with her surprised look on her face. It made me smirk.

But that was all a week ago. It was almost as though she had been avoiding me. Maybe she hadn't liked me in that way and I was hearing and seeing things. Either way, it made the game even more fun. A week since I last fell on her, a week since I last kissed her. Also, a week since the first time we fought Vice and released our sins. Since then, we've been working our asses off and it's only two weeks till the war.

My door opened to my training room as I was lifting a boulder in each hand. The first time everyone had seen me lifting boulders, it had scared them and I thought they were all seriously going to faint. Then the boulders got bigger and bigger and their amazement still peaked every time. I guess whoever it was this time wasn't fazed by the fact that I was holding half a mountain in each hand. I turned my head to see Juvia standing their emotionlessly. I raised an eyebrow at her. We had never really spoken, but we did occasionally nod heads at each other.

"There something you wanted?" She still looked on at me, her face unreadable. "Midnight called me here. Midnight told Juvia two days ago that he wanted to train with her." I was stumped. I said that?! For what? I racked my brain for any conversation that I had with Juvia. Nothing came to mind. "Well, Midnight was very close to sleeping, so he may not remember." That explained it. When I was about to sleep and I said anything, there was no way I was going to remember that I even spoke, talk less of remembering if I was breathing or not. "Well what did I say then?" I threw down the boulders and the ground didn't so much as shake. Seems like these training rooms are definitely sturdy ever since Gajeel managed to destroy his.

"Midnight told Juvia to put her skills to the test and do a spell that Virtue has taught her so he can release his sin." How could I say such a thing?! That was more than fucking dangerous. I shook my head at her. "No way! Not doubting your skills or anything, but I don't want want to put that much pressure on you." She gave me a blank look. Okay, she was freaking me out right now. Usually she was really bubbly and smiley. Or was I mixing that up with Jenny? "Midnight is doubting Juvia." I sighed in frustration and wiped my brow.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just worried about you okay? I don't want to hurt you." For the first time since we were talking, she cracked a small smile and it looked like her eyes were twinkling. "Midnight shouldn't worry. Sloth doesn't do much because he's too lazy, therefore the spell is very easy to work on Midnight." I sighed in relief and smiled a little at her to show my appreciation. Then I went deep into my mind. I felt my mark start pulsing gently and Juvia's chanting was beginning to fade. I heard some groaning instead.

"**What do you want?!" **I rolled my eyes at 'me'. Sloth was lying in a bed in front of me as his red eyes that were black instead of white like mine stared at me looking so tired. It was obvious that he wanted to sleep. "Isn't it obvious, I need to train with your power. I was hoping that you could lend me it." He groaned again as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

"**I don't want to. You haven't even made a good deal that I should go along with you." **I knew this was coming and I had the perfect deal for him. "Well if you lend me your power whenever I want it and we get stronger together, then it's easy. We fight in the war at full power and soon enough, if we win you would never have to do any work and you can sleep ALL THE TIME. Buuut, if Zeref wins, he'll make you a warrior and you'll have to fight at all times." I smirked as I watched him. His reaction raised hilariousity within me, but I couldn't laugh at him otherwise it would ruin my chances of getting him to lend his power to me.

"**You mean it?! Zeref would make me work all the time?! That's not fair! I mean I need to sleep all the time, it's just who I am! Fine, Midnight was it? I'll lend you my power at all times, but slowly. If we go in at full power now, it won't be a surprise to people. I'll let you take charge because I'm too tired to do it myself. But you listen up. Fail to beat Zeref and you would be the ultimate first I would kill, got it?"**

I nodded my head, fear not being present even if I did know the type of power he possessed. Suddenly everything was gone and I had gone into sloth mode. I opened my eyes to see...me?! "What the hell?" 'I' smiled. "Well Juvia doesn't really know why Midnight wanted to go into sloth mode, so Juvia went into envy mode and transformed into Midnight himself. Let's spar one another."

Gosh, she even spoke in my voice. Then I was hit in the face with a whole load of water. My back slammed the wall and I looked at her angrily as she grinned. "That it? Midnight was just lifting boulders, don't tell Juvia that's it!" I punched the ground and the vibrations shook her off of her feet. With my enhanced speed, I made it over to her in record time and aimed a punch at her face, only for her to grab my hand and twist it behind my back and then kick my back. I recalled somewhere in my memory that Juvia was a master at hand to hand combat that without her magic, she could last very long in a fight. Her stamina was also nothing to joke with. All in all, this girl was like Erza, Kagura and Minerva rolled in one at everything she did. It was a shame she wasn't hailed as much as she should have been. This girl was like a walking tank machine!

Soon enough, she had launched herself in the air and her transformation changed into...a cat girl?! What the fuck is that supposed to be? Now that I think about it, she looks familiar to someone that I saw back the Tower of Heaven. Then it clicked. It was Millianna! One of the most agile people ever! Who knew she would be this addicted to cats? Juvia was cartwheeling all over the place, making me feel dizzy, but there was a pattern to her movements and as soon as I got it, I was five steps ahead of her.

"Distort Blade." My calm words rang through the air and Juvia was sent flying in the air before she landed gently on her feet like a cat. She smirked. "Getting better." Then she was transforming into something that was horrible. She had a reptile like tail that was so thick and then she had a red revealing outfit with fish like ears and so on. There was a scar on her face and she looked really familiar. Was that...satan soul?!

"But not good enough."

* * *

"That was a good fight you know. Thanks for that." Juvia just smiled at me and told me it was nothing. "Besides, you really do know how to use that spell properly. Sorry for asking you this and stuff, but when you came in, you were so lifeless. What made you like that? Might not be my place to talk you know, just wondering." She sighed as I watched her. She was debating in her mind whether to tell me or not and it looked like she was leaning to the side where she didn't want to tell me. "It's nothing important, Midnight shouldn't worry." She smiled up at me and I frowned back. I knew that I should have just left it at that and not cared about what was going on in her head, but it felt like it was my duty to know.

"Just tell me." If being nice wasn't going to make her tell me, it was time to be forceful and demanding. She sighed. "Juvia was just thinking about Sting okay?!" She then blushed as she realised she had just yelled out her problem to me. I smirked and nodded my head. "Yeah, that's more than okay." She glared at me.

"So how far is Midnight with Minerva then?" I swear, Juvia knows how to wipe a smirk off of anyone's face, because mine was gone in an instant. "Well you should know, you girls all hang out together and you've probably noticed that Minerva has been avoiding me this whole time." I didn't mean to turn sour, but the thought of Minerva ignoring me did hurt. "Actually, why exactly is she even avoiding me?" My dark red eyes wandered to Juvia and she shrugged.

"Juvia doesn't really know, but it's most probably because Minerva-nee doesn't like to be upstaged like that. Midnight made her feel uncomfortable, but in a good way and no one has never done that to her before." The smirk settled on my lips when I thought of how I had put Minerva in place but in a good way of course. I thanked Juvia before we parted ways and I headed to the ne place that I knew Minerva would be right now, alone no doubt and that would be the balcony.

I walked through the common room and slipped the door open to see the dark haired beauty have her back towards me. I heard her sigh almost as though that was a sign for me to leave, but I came closer to her and stood next to her. "And why is the Goddess out here by herself?" She looked up at me in shock almost as though she wasn't expecting for me to be here. "Thought you could hide from me forever huh? I know you Minerva. This is your favourite spot in the whole house, or have you forgotten that I know that?"

She couldn't form any words in her mouth as she kept on staring at me. Then the colour of red slowly seeped through on her cheeks as she turned her head away from me. I looked back out at where we were and the empty land seemed to stare back at us. Just two more weeks and then we'll be out of this place, but I knew I was going to miss this place like crazy. Maybe when we're done we could actually live here for real? I smiled as we just stood there in silence, which I then decided to break.

"Going to talk sometime soon?"

"What do you want with me?"

"To finish off what I started, obviously." She went silent after that. I shook my head at her, knowing that the effects of Juvia's spell was soon going to wear off. I patted Minerva's head gently before turning away from her and walking out of the french doors. "Wait!" I stopped to see that Minerva had turned around fully and was staring at me. I stared back at her waiting for her to continue with whatever she was going to say.

"You make me feel weak and I hate it." That made me smile a lot as she tried to hold a glare on me, but it was a very weak glare. She was right, she was getting weaker than what I had heard her to be. "That's good." With that, I turned away from her wondering what the hell I can raid from the fridge. At least now I knew where we stood completely. It was as though she was never going to let her guard down again.

I got down to the kitchen only to see that Gajeel has almost every contents of the fridge on the table and when I catch him, he had a burger in his mouth. My eyes widened as I looked in the cupboard to at least have a ray of hope to eat something. He gave me this sheepish look and I groaned, my anger almost rising. "You BASTARD!" He almost jumped into the air, never seeing me angry before.

"Hey Hey! You're a bastard too! Why the fuck did I say that when you're angry?" I lunged at him while he was talking and he didn't move in time and my hands were now around his neck successfully. "You fucking dick! You practically finished all of the food! Aw man, I'm gonna kill you!" It was a tough situation. We both had enhanced strength so it could have gone either way. Until Risley came in and screamed in shock.

"Midnight, get off of him, he's going to suffocate!" That was what I was fucking planning on! Soon enough, she managed to rip me off of him and I glared at her angrily. "Risley, he finished the food..." It took awhile for that to sink in her mind and her horrified expression turned to that of a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Gajeel, finished the food." I spoke slowly deliberately for her to hear me clearly and that was when she spun around to a choking Gajeel. "Risley, I YOOOOOOOW!" Gajeel was now running down the hallway, away from the angry Risley. I sighed and noticed that Gajeel had still left a good amount of food left and I grinned before eating his mini banquet. Then Sting came walking into the room. Sometimes, the both of us really did get on well, whenever I was awake.

"Hey Midnight, what's up with Minerva?" He shook out his hair before getting a glass and filling it with water from the tap. I smirked remembering what she had told me earlier on when were on the balcony. "Oh nothing. She just thinks that I'm making her weak." He fist bumped me before sliding into the seat next to me, picking out some edible food.

"Yeah, no guy has ever won her over like that. It's usually the other way around. Nice to see there's at least one guy out there taking one for the team." I laughed a little bit before shoving my face with a sandwich. When I had swallowed it, someone else came into my mind. "Oh yeah, and what about you and Juvia?" He gave me a confused look.

"Me and Juvia?" How?" I sighed, was he really this clueless? How could people see other people's romance budding, yet they couldn't see one that could very well be happening with them? It never did make any sense! "Look, if you can't figure it out, then I guess you'll just have to wait for it to smack you one in the face." He scratched the back of his head, shrugging a little bit.

"I see Juvia as a friend? I mean, she helps me every night with my problem." I sighed deeply trying to hide the urge to laugh. "You know, because I don't exactly know what this 'problem' is, I could have easily taken it the wrong way." He went red and turned his head away from me. The spell was soon losing its touch as I found myself slouching and yawning.

"Anyway, Juvia's spell is weakening and I'm going to be out like a light soon enough. Glad we had this talk." I left him there before I started yawning on the way to my room. I frowned. We were supposed to bond with everyone in the house. So far I haven't bonded with Jenny. Oh well, that's for another day.

I walked up the stairs right before I passed the corner where I had kissed Minerva just a week ago. I grinned.

* * *

How was that chapter then? I hope it went well! Seriously, it was really fun writing Midnight's and Minerva's chapters lol. They deserve to be a pairing, but alas, Midnight is in jail.

Just to warn you, I'm really upset about the next chapter. I've already written it but it's quite heartbreaking...Well it is to me! I'm not sure if it will be to anyone else but that's all I'm giving you! That it's heartbreaking. Really makes me want to grab for my tissues when I read over it!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	6. Ira-Wrath

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Leo: And Leo toooooo! How has everybody been without seeing me? I see the reading sales have been reducing. Must be because I'm not here.

Lolita: HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH YOU'RE SOOOO FUNNY LEO! NOT!

Leo: You're just jelly people love me more

Lolita: Yeah sure, if that was really the truth, but seeing as it's not, I'm not jelly

Leo: Lolita is just mad that I'm stealing her thunder

Lolita: Would ya just shut up?!

Leo: Make me!

Lolita: You're such a child ugh! **Guest one: **I'm pretty late at updating, but here it is anyway! As I also said at the end of last chapter, this might be emotional

Leo: Actually she re-read it and she found it wasn't THAT emotional

Lolita: They didn't need to know that! Anyway, disclaimers!

Leo: So she doesn't own Fairy Tail or their characters otherwise the drawings would be so reatrded!

Lolita: Neither does she otherwise no one would ever read it! I apologize for any bad grammar and spellings!

Leo: But we have school to correct us!

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

**This is my vice**

**Chapter six**

**Gajeel's POV**

I lay in my bed looking at my ceiling as I was thinking of something. Back at Fairy Tail today, knowing what the guild is like, they would be having a party. A party for Levy and I wasn't even there to attend it. Now there was another thought, one that made me angry. The fact that Jet and Droy would be all over her, just because I'm not there. Those two really did know how to piss me off.

"If I wasn't careful, I knew that my sin would go off and I couldn't let that happen. Because of this very sin, Levy, the woman I love viewed me as a monster. Whether she told anyone this, I knew she would think it deep down inside. Just like the time I managed to swallow some of Rogue's shadows, I could hear every word they were saying._ 'He's turned into a monster, not like he wasn't one already.' _There's no way on this planet that I am easily hurt though words, but the fact that they were telling Levy didn't make me upset.

No, it made me angry.

The only reason I was able to calm down so much was because I didn't want to become something that would manifest truthfully through their words. I would never let anyone's words get to me. Only maybe if it was Levy. And the odd times, Juvia. Other than that, then I was a lost cause.

I finally managed to get myself out of bed and cleaned up that by the time I got downstairs everyone was already done with breakfast and they were all running past me to get to their training rooms, except from Juvia. She just sat there with a small smile staring at me and patting the seat next to her. I sighed and sat down as she passed me a plate of nuts and bolts and also a coffee. She knew I hated coffee, and I only drank it when I looked like shit.

"I'm guessing I don't look so great right now do I?" She just shrugged, not speaking. I appreciated that. Sometimes I wondered if it would have just been easier falling in love with Juvia because we knew each other so well. I sighed heavily and Juvia grabbed her hot chocolate. "It's Levy's birthday." She nodded her head, sipping at the same time as me and looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"And I'm here, missing it." She smiled. "But think of it this way, we're all training to remove our curses. When next we see Fairy Tail, Gajeel-kun would no longer be viewed as a 'monster' by Levy-chan. This is all worth it. When you keep her safe, Gajeel-kun will be able to see more of her birthdays." I just growled and shook out my hair. Usually, Levy would have tried to comb it out for me, even when I would yell at her not to. "I wonder how Lily is doing without me. Must be hanging out with that stupid blue cat."

Juvia punched my arm. "If Gajeel-kun is insulting Happy because he's blue, then Gajeel-kun deserved it." I sighed in frustration and Juvia smirked at me while taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "What about you and Sting?" I howled in laughter as I watched the drink fly out of her mouth. I was so sure that the mark in my left eye was gleaming at her. She started cursing under her breath, something that she learned from me and grabbed up some tissues to wipe up the mess and her mouth. Then she turned to glare at me.

"Gajeel-kun did that on purpose." I gave her a shocked look. "All I did was ask you an innocent question! It wasn't my fault you spat out your drink!" I burst out laughing after my sarcastic comment and smacked her back twice, almost launching her face into the table. "Gajeel-kun stop it! Gosh, Sting and Juvia get on along fine, the same way Juvia gets on well with everyone else!"

My laughter calmed down as I remembered what I needed from her. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist ameonna. Anyway, I want to spar against Midnight, but you know, with our sins. So I'm gonna need you there to help with the spell, is that alright?" I saw her thinking about and it looked like the colour had drained from her face before she tiredly nodded her head. "Yeah sure, that's fine with Juvia."

I raised a studded eyebrow. "Juvia, are you okay?" She smiled before frowning. "No, Juvia is not okay. But Juvia can manage. Juvia will go and get Midnight." I nodded at her, watching my friend's back with a frown of my own. What was up with her? Anyway, if she wasn't going to tell me, there was no way I was going to ask before she went all girly on me and cried.

~x~

I stood there watching Midnight and he stood there watching me, almost as though we were looking for each other's weak points. "Well if you're both ready now, Juvia is going to do the spell." She started chanting some Latin shit that I could actually understand and I went deep into my mind to ask wrath for his powers. I hated talking to him, he actually creeps the fuck out of me. Now I understand why they're seen as demons. He gets angry so easily and now I know why Levy would see me as a monster.

"**I see that you've come to ask me for more power today then." **He smirked at me, sitting in what looked like a pool of fire. I growled at him as it reminded me of Natsu. His stupid wrath was like fire, burning everyone out. I hated the shit out of this guy. "Yeah, I've come. This time, it's for revenge against the guy who almost got me eaten by gluttony." The sins didn't know the names of the other people holding their fellow, 'brothers and sisters', so I had to call Risley by her sinful nature, and that was gluttony.

Anger seemed to spike through his eyes as he was getting angry with Midnight. "Oh yeah, sloth is definitely going to get it. This time I'll make him sleep for real. Forever." The fire that was around the 'me' was now surrounding the real me right until my anger was ready to burst out of me. I saw Midnight and because my anger was aimed at him, I launched myself at him. Wrath was fully in control and I really couldn't do anything about it. Midnight looked alive as well as he launched himself at me. Both of our sins were overwhelming and then Juvia blasted us with some spell and I was suddenly in control of what I was doing and I didn't have the desire to kill him.

"Okay you guys, Juvia will be here in case something happens." Juvia stood back and away from us and I smirked at Midnight as he smirked back at me. "Things are gonna get a whole lot more interesting." We were already pushing each other back and no one was budging. We both jumped away from each other. I didn't really know his normal magic well enough, but I knew that he might have known mine a little bit.

I slipped some of the metal with hardened carbons into my mouth and Juvia winced and I smirked. Midnight didn't seem to care as he stood his ground waiting for my attack. I frowned at him as I charged up. Then a magic circle appeared in front of him. "Dark Rondo!" His smirk was sadistic as the dark sphere was heading my way. I gritted my teeth. "Iron dragon's scales!" Soon enough as the attack hit me, I didn't feel a thing as the scales were now protecting me. I grinned as I headed over to him with speed.

I wasn't going to lie, he was fucking strong so I had better keep my wits about me. My strongest attack might have to come last. I needed this battle. As soon as he saw that his attack had no effect on me, our sins started becoming more apparent. I don't know how the hell he made boulders, but they looked like fucking mountains. How the hell could they fit in here? My jaw dropped as he threw it my way and I slashed it away with my iron dragon's sword.

If I launched myself into a hand to hand combat with him, he may also get the upper hand. With me being out of it for the past seven years, he had an upper hand. I heard that Juvia had pretty much given him a run for his money and I knew that I would have to swallow down my manly pride and ask her to train me.

I swear it must have been several hours before we decided to pull out everything we had. "GENESIS ZERO!" I stuck my foot deep into the floor to hold myself up. I sucked up some nearby shadows seeing as I could suck any up now, not needing it to be magic. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Both of them hit each other and it was like light erupting around us as the whole room shook. I was knocked back to the other end of the room and I grunted in so much pain. Something landed on my leg, but it didn't hurt.

The dust then cleared up and I saw Midnight in the same position as me. Luckily, my training room hadn't fallen apart like the first time. I stood up checking for wounds and cursed when I saw a huge gash in my arm. That bastard really was good. I limped over to him, a smirk resting on my face and he mirrored me. He gave each other a manly handshake. "Alright! Now that's what I call a fight!" He was about to speak when he we heard something drop. We looked over to the door to see that Juvia had slumped to the ground. I paled as I remembered that she was supposed to take care of our curses and how ill she looked this morning. Forgetting the amount of pain we were in, Midnight and I pushed ourselves to the limit.

"AMEONNA! Fuck, we better take her to the infirmary!" I grabbed her into my arms and Midnight went to alert Vice and Virtue, if she was around. "Oh shit Juvia, if you were ill you should have just told me! What the fuck were you thinking? What's going to happen now, aw man I'm in deep shit!" I ran down the hallway, not even bothering to stop to listen to anyone as they told me to slow down. This wasn't the time.

I got into the infirmary as I placed her down on the bed gently. She was sweating bullets as her breathing was deep and heavy. "Juvia, you've got me panicking now, what's wrong?!" The remaining four then showed up at the door, trying to look at what was wrong. "Why were you running so quickly that you almost messed up my hair?!" I rolled my eyes as Jenny screeched behind me, but as soon as she looked over shoulder, she pushed me out of the way.

"Oh my GOD! JUVIA! What the hell did you do Gajeel?" She turned around to glare at me before Virtue showed up with a serious look. "Everyone, get out." Vice showed up too as he ushered us all out. He shut the door before the red light above it started glowing, showing it was on a serious lockdown. I glanced at Midnight as he looked back at me with an equal amount of shock.

"What happened to her?" Minerva's calm question rang through the air and I felt like shrinking back into nothing and I was guessing Midnight felt the same way because it looked like he was trying to shrink back. He yawned as his eyes looked droopy. My jaw almost dropped in shock. He was pretending to act tired! Luckily, Jenny punched his head. "Nice try buddy, I know you were there too!"

"Juvia was just standing by with the spell for Gajeel and Midnight as they fought, but instead of it being light, they battled it out for five hours. Her body has already been stressed from trying to perfect the spell and from helping all of you guys. That spell isn't for demons to be able to use. Somehow, Juvia was able to bypass that law and she did anyway, pushing her body to the limit and envy has been trying to fight off the goodness. It's gonna take her awhile to get back on her feet. She might not even be able to participate in the war."

We were all stunned into silence when Vice dropped the bombshell on us. Minerva wore a look of shock as though she tried so hard not care, but she did. Risley and Jenny sniffed, trying their best not to cry as they knew fully well that they too had asked her to supervise their training. Midnight and I were guilty enough as she fainted in our training session. Then there was Sting. I wanted to make fun of him but this was most definitely not the time.

He stepped closer to the door and we all watched him silently. He put his hand on the door as though he really wanted to burst in there but knew fully well that Vice would stop him and Virtue would hurt him. "This...this is all my fault..." His voice was a light whisper and it was clear that pride was not in control of him right now. Not when there was light. I watched as his fist clenched and he willed himself not to punch the wall or the door. He looked at us, his blue eyes almost turning red.

"Sting, you gotta calm down man! Get a grip! If you think it's your fault, well no one is here to stop what the problem is!" He seemed to listen as he grabbed his head and he slumped down the door and to the ground. "Guys, I've been shit haven't I?" Minerva snorted as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. She had gotten rid of her usual hairstyle and just let it hang down simply.

"Well, it's not the first, but this isn't the time to fuck up like you usually do. You need to fix yourself up you know." He laughed a little bit, his face still hidden from us all. Risley crouched down next to him. "It's gonna be fine, Minerva-nee is just saying it strictly, which is what you need. We know that pride is the worst sin and it will be so hard to get him on your side, but it's _your _sin, only _you _can know how to feed your sin to get him to work with you. It's what we've all done."

He finally raised his head to look at us all. I grabbed him by the his collar and pulled him up while my teeth were gritted both in anger at him and because I was still in pain. "Look here, you're a supposed third generation dragon slayer, you have the strongest sin which is pride. Is it really in your pride to hurt girls and send them to a state of unconsciousness? You better get your act together and as much as I hate to say it, there must have been a good motherfucking reason why you were left with pride! So better get your head sorted out bitch!"

I dropped him before looking at him in disgust and making my way over to my room to go and clean up. I never did understand why Juvia fell in love with people who hurt her emotionally, or physically.

Line Break

I had only my trousers on as I stood drying my hair, shirtless. Jenny walked into my room and clicked her tongue at me. "How are you?" I snorted at her, trying to dry my hair with the towel. She rolled her eyes at me as she grabbed her hair dryer that she for some reason had with her and pointed to my bed. I sighed and sat down on it as she grabbed a comb and dryed my hair for me.

"Is the door still red?" She paused in her combing before she continued. "Yeah, it is..." We sat there in silence as the noise was drowning out the silence of lack of words. "I didn't know...I mean, she was always pale in the first place so I never noticed that she was getting paler and paler. She never complained and she was always there on time. Now that I realise it, we've been using her for ages. As soon as she has been able to take the spells higher and higher, she barely has any time for herself. The only training she's done is to learn the spells, nothing else."

I never knew that. This was the first time I had asked her to do such a thing. "I thought she was just being rude to me this morning when she was reluctant to do it. I didn't know she was fucking ill from it all! Tch maybe if I had cared enough she wouldn't be in this mess..." Jenny swatted my head lightly and grinned down at me while I just glared up at her. She finished with my hair before she let out her breath. "We need to take it easy on each other. If there's anything I've realised, it's that we're getting waaay too used to each other and taking advantage of things. We need to calm down."

I shrugged at her as I pulled on my top. "Why are you only telling me? Just because she fainted in mine and Midnight's training?" She shook her head. "No, I've already spoken to everyone else about it, you just weren't there." She went silent for a bit. "So Levy huh...what are you going to get her as a late birthday present when we get out of here?" I looked at her as we made it down to the common room. I frowned deeply at her, trying to think about it.

"I dunno, might get the shrimp a book or something. But I bet she has every fucking book in the country. Might pick something rare from Virtue's library, if she lets me." Jenny nodded and we stopped dead when we realised that we had walked to the infirmary instead. We both stared at the door, the red light seeming to stare back at us. The longer I looked at the red light, the more it made my blood boil. Slowly and slowly my anger was rising and Jenny hissed in pain next to me.

"Fuck Gajeel, calm yourself down! It's moments like this that is the cause of Juvia being in there! Are you seriously going to make matters worse? What if she could feel your sin growing from her mark and it makes her more ill huh? We have two more weeks, our training is coming along well, but Juvia's hasn't and now she's stuck with 'sick leave'! We need her Gajeel, and we need you too. We can't have you going off your rails. Besides, what would Levy do huh? When she sees you, she isn't going to like what she's sees..."

That made me snap out of my anger I looked at Jenny suspiciously. She shrugged at me. "Remember, along with Juvia, I'm good at being manipulating with my words. This whole time I haven't really used it, but it would seem like now would have been a good time to practise. I need more practise though..." I gave the red light one last look before turning away from it and heading to the noisy room. Jenny started skipping next to me and it was really bugging me.

"You're like the fucking bunny girl." She raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh sorry, I meant Lucy." She nodded before she laughed at the name. "Bunny girl?! What kind of fetish are you into?! You must love animals, I mean, first shrimp and now bunny! What's Erza, cat girl?" I blushed deeply as she said the word 'fetish.' "I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH YOU IDIOT!" She kept on laughing her head off and I just stomped my way through to the room with her in tow.

"Hey guys, Gajeel has an animal fetish!" Minerva's eyes lit up in amusement, Risley looked disgusted and Midnight was smirking at me. Sting sat there with his eyes closed and feet propped up on the table. I pointed at him, ignoring their reactions. "What's up with Mr up his ass?" He clearly wasn't awake if I had just said that and there was no fight happening. "He's asleep, clearly." I gave Risley a sarcastic smile before throwing myself onto the sofa. "Hey Risley, pass me that apple. Actually, give me three." She threw me three apples from the fruit bowl as I sat there eating it. Then Jenny sighed.

"I wonder what everyone is doing right now. This time, there would be a party going on at the guild, Master Bob would make sure that everyone is having a good time and what not." Me, Midnight and even Sting shivered in his sleep. That man was not right. I finished one apple, throwing the core into the bin that was across the room before taking a bite into another one. "Hey, isn't it Levy's birthday today Gajeel?"

I looked up into the hazel eyes of Risley and nodded. "How do you guys even know this? You were all younger than us before we were frozen for seven years." Risley chuckled. "_Exactly,_ do you know how crazy in love we were with your guild back then? We knew everything about you guys! You were our life!" Minerva snorted from where she was seated with Midnight. I guess they still both had a thing against the guild even if it wasn't against me and Juvia ourselves.

"Okay, so maybe some of us did. Stop being so bitter you two!" Minerva flipped Risley off and Jenny played with her ponytail. "It's a match made in heaven, the dark and twisted duo." She just about dodged a banana to the face and that made Jenny smirk. ""Oooooh a banana, I wonder if Minerva will get any 'banana' action tonight!" The said woman almost screamed like a train whistle as she blushed and Midnight just sat back with a small smile on his face while I roared out in laughter.

"That was a good one, a very good one!" Minerva punched the table so hard that it made Sting crash down to the ground and he quickly got up as though he was being attacked. When he blinked and just saw that he was in the middle of the room, he sighed and walked over to the sofa bed before falling on it.

"I just realised, when is dinner?!"

Trust Risley to be the one to think about food, but she was right. When the fuck was dinner?!

Line Break

Levy smiled at everyone as they brought a huge birthday cake. She was smiling as hard as she could but no one could tell it was strained. No one except from Lucy and Mira. Both mages watched as the party games were going on, the buffet happened and the guild fight went on and Levy was smiling through all of it. Lily was always in her arms at all time and she never not once let him go. Lily seemed fine with that anyway.

Then once the party was beginning to disperse, the drunk people singing and limping home with one another, Lily finally left Levy to join his other feline friends. The smile still lingered on her face, almost as though she had tried to smile so hard that it was now stuck there on her face. She swirled the drink in her hand, not even looking at it but her eyes were glazed over as she stared somewhere else into the distance of the guild. Mira and Lucy nodded to each other before they moved over to the birthday girl.

"You okay Levy, don't you think you should be going home now?" The bluenette looked up at them with closed eyes, the same smile still lingering on her face. "Yeah I sure am Lucy! I'm just happy that this party was held for me!" Mira shook her head at her and finally for the first time in hours, Levy dropped her smile, placed the glass down and the tears spilled from her eyes as a sob wracked from her body.

"I miss him! I just want to find and when I find him, I will definitely tell him that I love him! Why does it hurt to much?!" Her two friends cuddled her from both sides and whispered to her. "I just hope he's safe wherever he is. Both him and Juvia and the rest of the missing mages! Oh God I miss him. I just love him!" Lucy and Mira shared another sad look.

"_Gajeel, I love you."_

"_Levy, I love you."_

* * *

Lolita: So how was that for you guys?

Leo: Wasn't it obvious?

Lolita: Yeah you're right...It was so amazing!

Leo: Uh...whatever helps you sleep at night...

Lolita: You being strangled does.

Leo: THAT WAS SO MEAN AND UNEXPECTED AND RUDE! I'M OUT!

Lolita: *must not feel guilty, must not feel guilty!* ANYWAY! Like for real you guys, how was it? I'll try to update it again soon enough. Well I'll leave this story for a long while again because I think it's time to update a whole lot of other stories now!

Lolita: Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys and I love reviews, what does that all mean?

Lolita: So hasta la vista!

Leo: Hasta luego! (I forgot what that means actually. So any Spanish people reading this and I got it wrong, I'm sorry)

Lolita: Oh, look what the cat dragged in

Leo: I needed my last say, shut up!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	7. Invidia-Envy

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes I know I should honestly be destroyed right now because it's been 19 days since I last updated (Yes I know how long lol) but please don't kill me because I come bearing good gifts of a new chapter teehee!

Leo: Omg you guys, please DO kill her!She deserves all the hate that you can throw at her! Infact... *Hands out tomatoes*

Lolita: You...are...the...WORST! Gosh how could you do such a thing, I created you!

Leo: Creations always go against their owners hehehehehe

Lolita: The stress you cause me. ANYWAY! I wanna give love to everyone, especially all my guest reviewers because I can't reply to you lovely people! I thank you all so much! Disclaimers!

Leo: She doesn't own Fairy Tail or the characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! Sorry for the bad grammer and spelling, but we have school to correct us!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**This is my vice **

**Chapter seven **

**Juvia's POV**

Where was I? The last time I remember anything, I was helping Gajeel-kun and Midnight-kun with their training while they battled it out against each other. Oh now I remembered! I Passed out because the spell was doing something to my mind and I just had to shut down.

**"Oh, so now you finally decide to wake up. You're missing precious training time you know. I hate them all. My brother's and sister never did care about me and now it's manifesting through you. You can see how they're all training to get bet stronger while they just hinder your training more and more by using you to supervise them while you use that spell. Let me tell you something **_**Juvia **_**that stupid spell you're using isn't for us. Good and evil can't co-exist together. The better you know that, the less you can care for the others and you stop using that cursed spell."**

Envy then materialised in front of me as me. I learnt that this had happened to everyone else, so it wasn't just Envy using her powers of transformation. She sneered at me hard and I was just wondering what on earth I had done wrong. "Juvia just doesn't want to be envious anymore." It came out weakly that it just made Envy cackle at me. I was already an insecure person and the fact that Envy looked like me while saying these things made matters a whole lot worse for me.

**"Just shut up you worthless human! You haven't been around for four centuries like I have! You haven't lived long enough to see the pain that I go through and quite frankly I've had enough of it! You should just leave them to let their sins rot their brains while we become stronger than them! Isn't that what you want? To be strong again, to gain the love of your life, the one you call **_**Gray-sama**_**? Succumbing to everyone's will won't cut it. I enjoyed it more when Succubus Juvia had taken over."**

Juvia started gasping as she held her head, trying to ignore the words of Envy. Envy was right. Lucy shouldn't be seen as the strong one, it should be me! Gray shouldn't look at any other girl but me! The others didn't deserve such kindness of mine while they trained so hard!

**"Now you understand don't you. That together, we could become so powerful, make them all pay-! What in the name of Zeref are you doing?!" **I hugged the crap out of envy while tears poured down my face. "Juvia understands envy's pain. Envy has always been alone, people looking down on her. Yes Juvia wants to be strong but not with hate on her heart! That will cause more pain for both Juvia and envy!"

I felt some tears drop onto my hair and when I looked up, there were black tears falling down from Envy's eyes. **"You stupid human, making me feel such weak emotions." **Even though she said this, I could hear that the bitterness within her tone was now gone. I pulled away from her and I found that I was only crying out of my right eye while Envy cried out of her left eye. My tears were bright white and her tears were completely black.

"Juvia doesn't understand, what is this supposed to mean?" No matter how many times I tried to wipe the tears, they kept on falling. Then suddenly, the scenery changed and we were standing outside while it was raining. But the rain was all white and black. I was so confused! "Envy, what is this supposed to mean?!"

She smiled at me as she looked up and let herself be drenched in the weird rain that was pouring down. **"We're becoming one, Juvia. Not in a bad way of course. It just means that you've saved me. Yes, you're still cursed and that I'm still a demon, but you've shown me something that no one or any of my other hosts have ever shown. You've shown me that you care for me. That's all I've ever wanted, what **_**you've **_**ever wanted! We just want people to care for us. Fairy Tail do care for you Juvia, and now you care about me. Thank you."**

She smiled and slowly from her other eye, tears started falling from them too, only they were white. I smiled at her happily. I felt the urge to hug her, but she still had more to say. **"Now thanks to you, you've unlocked my full potential. After all this time, I've been envious of not having enough power of my own, but thanks to you and the words from Lust's host, I realise that I do have my own strength and power! So here, use as much of it and I can at least say that I help my host's life and not destroy it, even though you're going to destroy me."**

An orb appeared in her hands and it was boiling with so much dark energy, yet there was a calm aura surrounding it. I looked up at her and shook my head and she faltered. "Juvia can't! Juvia no longer wants for Envy to leave! Juvia will get envious in her life so true envy can never leave! Juvia doesn't want Envy to leave Juvia, not when we're getting on so well!" I didn't know what the hell I was saying. I was so desperate to get rid of her, yet here I was wanting her to stay.

She smiled at me before pushing the orb into my hand. **"Hush Juvia. I'm evil and there's no stopping that. A demon is forever a demon and if I'm not destroyed then Zeref will still be able to use me. Think. Now, you have the largest source to keep on using that goodie goodie spell without me vomiting at how pure it is. The yin and yang will keep me safe from that. Now, you better tend to your guest."**

I was about to ask her what she was talking about when she suddenly lost all the tears from her eyes, the rain stopped and her appearance changed. She was taller than me, white kimono, red eyes, long white hair, a sword, black socks up to her knees and also Japanese sandals. "Envy, you're beautiful!" She blushed and disappeared, obviously not being able to handle the compliment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin before turning around and came face to face with Sting. "Sting-kun!" I jumped back and almost fell, only to have his arm around my waist and pull me to him, only to have me fall into his chest. "What is Sting-kun doing here?" I was so shocked, how the hell was in my head along with Envy? He stroked my head and tipped my chin up so that I had no choice but to look at him.

His eyes were full of sadness and I didn't want him to look like that. "It's not Sting-kun's fault. Juvia doesn't even care if she has to use her life source to make sure that Sting-kun is safe." Sting frowned at me and I wondered what I had said wrong. "No, you will never use your life to save me, I'm not worth it. And I want to know why you care about me so much."

This was now my chance. Do I tell him now? What if there was never another perfect moment to tell him again? As soon as I was to get out of my head, it would be strict training and then the war. We could die at that war, we could lose or we could never see each other again. All of the above broke my heart, yet what if he was like Gray and didn't feel the same way about me? What if he rejected me? There was only one way to find out...

I placed my hand on his cheek as he stared at it in surprise. I gave him a soft look. "Juvia..._likes _Sting-kun." His eyes widened and I pulled out his embrace and turned my back on him, wishing hard that Envy could just come back to me and remove me from this awkward position. I felt his hand come closer to me and I stepped further away from him, my back still towards him. I didn't want to know what he would say. I didn't want to be heartbroken again like I was with Gray. This time, I think I really did fall in love and not just fall in love with the idea of love.

"Sting-kun should go...the way he got into Juvia's head, he should use that way to leave." I heard him sigh deeply and it was like a little pop and by the time I turned around, he was gone. I released my breath and envy came back in her own form.

"**Don't you think that was a little harsh? Oh god, what the hell am I saying?! Anyway, let's train."** I stared at her and she rolled her eyes at me, her eyes going back to red and black. **"Stop slacking Juvia. Come on, show me your best." **There was a glint in her eyes that showed that she was about to do something really bad that I was going to hate. She started transforming and when she did, Sting was standing in front of me. I stood there frozen as his blue eyes stared into mine.

"_Come on Juvia, get ahold of yourself. It's only Envy posing as Sting!" _**"You do know that we're basically in your head, so every thought you have is also boomed out for me to hear." **I blushed as she also used Sting's voice. Why was this so hard?! I took a deep breath before I smirked at envy as I transformed. "Okay, Juvia wants to test out this body really badly and see what's so special." She narrowed her eyes at me when she saw who I transformed into.

"Envy can't be mad at Juvia because Envy came in Juvia's form so now Juvia is coming in Envy's form. Let's go!"

* * *

I was sitting on the floor in a meditating and focusing on the spells that Virtue had taught me along with the yin and yang spell to keep it in check. Envy sat opposite me meditating as well. She had handed me my ass on a golden platter but she said I had done well for my second training ever since I trained with Sloth. I then felt something entering into my head and I tried to ignore it but 5 minutes later, Envy coughed. "That's enough for now Juvia." She didn't even say anymore as she just vanished. I turned around once more to see everyone except from Sting standing there. Jenny held out her hand to me. "Time to wake up Juvia."

As soon as she said that, I woke up with a start in the infirmary as I stared at the white ceiling. I heard a little yelp as when I turned my head I saw Virtue smiling at me. "Well it may have taken you a long time, but you're finally awake." I frowned at her. A long time? "How long has Juvia been out?" Oh wow, even my voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Oh you've been out for a week." My eyes widened as I tried to sit up. I winced so badly that I collapsed back down and let out nothing but a soft scream. Virtue checked me over worriedly. "Be careful! Gosh! You're still so sore and you need all the rest you can get." The unsaid words of _'before the war starts,' _was left hanging in the air. My eyes started to water.

"Virtue-san...The war is in one week and Juvia is practically handicapped. What if...what if Juvia doesn't make it in time?" Virtue's eyes scrunched up before the look passed away so very quickly. "You'll make it, don't worry. It doesn't matter if you haven't trained...Anyway, the others have been training extra hard for you. They're ready, and no matter what, so are you."

A sob was released from my throat and she tried to comfort me but I shook my head at her. "Please, leave Juvia. Juvia wants to be left alone." My voice was still so soft and I couldn't make it go louder. She sighed and patted my head before leaving. I continued crying softly and the door opened up again. I didn't even bother turning to find out who it was but soon enough, I was in someone's lap.

I looked up to find myself in the arms of Sting. "Sting-kun..." I held onto him like he was my lifeline and he held me tighter. "Juvia...After getting laughed at by Midnight and Gajeel by my denseness and wondering why I feel weird whenever I'm around you, or the urge to need you all the time, I've finally realised...I love you too. Wait, is it too early to use the word love?" I burst into tears and he started worrying.

"Shit, okay so maybe that wasn't what you wanted to hear, I'm sorry!" I buried my head into his chest and shook my head before looking up at him. "No, it's not that Sting-kun! Juvia is happy for that! But...Juvia can't participate in the war! We only have one week and Juvia won't be ready by then! Juvia has let everyone down and Juvia is sorry." Sting laughed and shook his head.

"It's fine Juvia. You don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine. You just need to get better and when it's done, we'll remove your curse too." I couldn't bare it. This was too emotional. I loved them all so much yet here I was letting them down. I calmed down a little bit to try and not be upset for them.

"Okay, Juvia will try not to cry. But Juvia is confused, how did Sting-kun get into her head? How did everyone else get into Juvia's head?" He frowned. "Well I just wanted to be in your head to talk to you and when I wished hard enough, I was somehow in your head. I don't know, maybe another another hidden power?" I nodded my head, remembering that the others were in my head too. I pulled away from him as we both stood there awkwardly, me trying to look at anywhere but him.

"Yeah well, I guess I should go now then..." I nodded my head as I watched him turn away from me and walk right out of the door. I didn't even realise that I was holding my breath until he left and I drew out a long sigh. I was so weak and I hurt all over. It would just be better if I fell asleep...

~x~

"Gray-san? What are you doing here?" His eyes flashed over at me as I could see the frosty look he was giving me. I flinched and shrunk back into myself. "Gray-san? Has Juvia done something wrong?" His body was rigid and it was like his jaw was clenching. "You knew that I was in love with you, yet here you are falling in love with that bastard!" I gasped.

"Sting is NOT a bastard! Gray-san is just jealous! Jealous that Natsu-san and Lucy-san are in love and that Juvia, your back up plan is just gone!" I saw his fist clench and he got in his ice make stance. "That's it. It's time to finish that fight that was a draw. Let's see who's the strongest." I was taken aback that Gray would act this way with me, a fellow guild mate. What if he really did love me? Well it wouldn't matter anyway because I was now in love with Sting. I smiled when I thought of that, only to have my dream shattered when an ice hammer was slammed over me.

"UGH!" I had quickly transformed into Gajeel and smashed my way through the ice. Envy was messing with me! She came in the form of Gray! Well who cares anyway, I too am able to manipulate people with my words. "Does Gray-san want to know why Juvia stopped loving him? Easy, Gray doesn't deserve any love! Juvia wasn't going to be one of Gray-san's close people and suddenly die. Remember Ur? Yeah, that was your teacher wasn't it? What if Juvia did this?" I knew it was so evil of me to bring it up and I really didn't feel bitter feelings towards Gray, but this was Envy, not Gray. I just hope Gray would forgive me if he ever found out about this.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" 'Gray' watched as I turned into Deliora and he screamed, only to transform Minerva and I into Mira, her Sitri form. "Two strong females huh? You sure do put up a good fight." We smirked at one another, launching into high attacks, low attacks, magic flying and bruising one another. She then transformed into Mira and I scowled, knowing fully well it would be a stalemate if were the same person. Instead, I transformed into Milianna and flipped away, using the Nekōsoku Tube and then transforming into Erza in her Flame Empress armour.

I smirked in a similar way that Erza would and 'Mira' frowned at me, knowing all her fire attacks wouldn't work so great on me. She then started kicking up the fire from around her feet at me, using all the melee attacks that Mira had in her trick book while I grunted and absorbed a lot of the fire, recusing it into nothing. She smirked as she jumped back, her eyes glinting with pure evil in them. "Fire rage, soul extinction!"

I gasped as the energy was increasing in her hands. There was no way I was going to be able to dodge this one. Even Mira had never performed such an attack! She had just used the fire magic and one of Mira's strongest spell in one! I wracked my brains for less than a nanosecond knowing fully well that I would have no time. There was only one thing I could do. I charged up my magic before changing it negative, gaining the dark magic of Zeref and eating the flames just like Natsu would, but kept Erza's form.

'Mira' grinned as the attack had released, knowing fully well that Juvia wasn't going to be able to stop that. She returned back to her normal form. "Okay Juvia, that's enough training...for...one...day..." 'Erza' used her wings as she spiralled up in the air with such grace before redirecting everything she had. "Soul extinction, flame slash!" Before Envy could even scream, all the magic that I had accumulated over the fight smacked her full on. Envy hit the wall. She got up feeling sore, knowing fully well that if she wasn't actually a demon, the attack would have killed her.

"**Excellent Juvia, you're getting better. That's enough training for one day."** I returned back to my normal self as well, panting heavily and deeply while glaring at Envy. "Why did Envy transform into Gray for and pretend to be him?!" Envy was taken aback but recovered very quickly, tutting at me and shaking her head at the same time.

"**I see that we also need to train on the mental side of your mind as well. You're not a mentally stable person now, are you?"** It was my turn to be taken aback. I just stood there in silence waiting for Envy to go on. "You see, there's a deep memory within people's mind, some scaring, some lovely. Either way it makes them who they are. I don't doubt that the little imposters that Zeref has running around as his minions are not going to be able to find out your deepest fears and turn them against you. You have to use their spiteful words to make it not hurt and deter you from a fight."

Envy stretched her arms and her neck, trying to loosen the muscles that I locked. "Face it Juvia, you're up against a whole bunch of Zeref's demons and you think that they're not going to pull some mind trick on you? Of course they will, I should know, I'm one of Zeref's demons! But they're nothing but minors. Weak fools who have no right. We're Zeref's elites. There is one thing that you have on your side. Before they were created and pulled out of that stupid book, they know nothing of us so they think that they're the strongest. Fools."

Juvia watched as Envy started chuckling darkly before she suddenly stopped making it sound even scarier. "I also used Gray's form because I wanted to know where your heart lies. To be able to use such high levels of pure black and dark magic, your heart has to be set in the right place. In your faith, in your guild in your love life. You have to be exactly sure with what you want and that way when we go to war, your resolve is clear. This amplifies your powers and your magic shall skyrocket like never before."

I was soaking up the information as though I were a sponge. She was listening intently as though she was my mother giving me advice on life. "Now, you have to declare it. Declare it on your life." I blinked. "Declare what?"

"Declare your love for your guild, your love for Sting, that you will get stronger and when this war is over, you will let me go and I shall be no more." I blushed when she mentioned Sting's name but the fact that I had to let her go was annoying me. She had changed, but I knew that if Zeref was to get his hands on any bit of Envy, this world would be over. I nodded my head as she waved her hand and a bit of paper landed on it.

"This is a declaration contract, only it's done by voice. Now, declare." I closed my eyes and thought about everything in my life. In some messed up way, I was extremely happy for how everything turned out. "Juvia declares that she loves Fairy Tail with all her heat, She declares her love for Sting Eucliffe and no one can tell her otherwise, she declares that she will get stronger for this war and destroy anything that will get in the way of saving Earthland, she declares that we will win and Juvia declares that she will give up being a host to deadly sin number six, Envy!" The paper glowed black before it disappeared and Envy nodded. "It's done. Now rest up. You'll be stuck in your head for a while.

I nodded and sat down thinking of how Sting got into her head. I sighed in happiness knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

So how was that? Pretty decent right? Well I think it was anyway...And now for that daily routine where Leo comes in and screams...

Leo: I AM SO GOSH DARN HUNGRY!

Lolita: Yep I knew she was-wait what?! I thought you were going to insult my chapter like you always do!

Leo: Well that always happens, it's getting a little old now don't you think. But I'm not joking, I'm hungry. What food have we got here. Actually I know where the fridge is, I'm gonna go raid it...

Lolita: Well...that was weird. Anyway you guys, I have a reason as to why I haven't updated lately you guys! I have a lot of school work and also I've been working on a side project. I've gone Natsu x Juvia crazy (yes AGAIN) and I think I've started writing like six different pieces! Whoo, what a rush! Anyway! Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


End file.
